Blood And Destiny
by Kimidori To Neido
Summary: kyu seorang wolf dan wook adalah vampire, akankah keduanya bisa bersatu saat mereka saling mencinta?/summary baru, nama author pun juga baru, rating baru #plakplak/ chap 7 is update, moga masih suka/ pairing : Kyuwook/ Warning : GS.
1. Chapter 1

Blood And Destiny

Langit malam tampak begitu kelam tak ada bulan maupun bintang yang menghiasinya, sekelebat cahaya melesat sepat menghasilkan bunyi membahana di angkasa membuat berbagai jenis mahluk hidup lebih memilih menyamankan diri di tempat tinggal masing-masing.

CTARRR

Bunyi kilat kembali menggelegar di langit luas namun kali ini di selingi pekikan sakit sesosok manis yang tengah berjuang mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang terlihat besar.

"Akhh!" teriaknya kesakitan.

"Sedikit lagi, berjuanglah Chagie."

Sosok tampan yang kini menggenggam tangannya kini tengah menyemangati dirinya, mengusap surai coklatnya agar sosok itu merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Sosok manis itu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan di sertai dorongan kuat di dada hingga perut,dengan sekali sentakan dan juga dorongan yang lebih kuat akhirnya keluarlah sosok mungil ang di tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya sejak lama, sosok mungil yang kini menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

**Disclameir : Kyu sama Wook bukan punya kimi^^v.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance / hurt / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Terinfirasi dari mv opera –super junior.**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 1 : prolog!

Langit malam mulai menampakan kilau cerahnya, cahaya bulan purnama mulai menerobos celah pepohonan, sungguh keadaan alam kini tampak tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan berpuluh-puluh klip bintang kini sudah menghiasi indahnya langit malam.

Di sebuah kastil hitam milik seorang vampire bernama Kim Youngwoon, puluhan Vampire dan penyihir datang berbondong-bondong untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas kelahiran putri pertamanya, sang Istri Kim Jungsoo atau akrab di sapa Leeteuk terlihat sedang duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi sambil menggendog bayi mungil yang baru saja di lahirkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Senyum manis bak malaikat terukir di wajah cantiknya tak akan ada yang menyangka jika dirinya adalah seorang vampire jika dirinya berbaur di antara manusia.

Kangin sapaan akrab Youngwoon, bukanlah sosok vampire yang suka dengan kemewahan dirinya lebih senang hidup sederhana di kastil kecilnya (bayangin latar mv opera), tak ada barang antik yang terlihat mahal dan menarik di sana, tidak, bukan dirinya tidak mampu untuk membeli semua itu hanya saja dirinya tidak terlalu suka menghambur-hamburkan penghasilannya di tambah lagi sang istri Leeteuk adalah sosok yang sangat irit.

Para tamu yang hadir tampak asik berbincang-bincang dengan rekan mereka masing-masing di temani segelas wine di tangan mereka, ya seperti pesta pada umumnya, wine adalah minuman yang tak luput untuk di sediakan dalam pesta sekalipun yang meminumnya adalah vampire.

"Teukie, chukkae atas kelahiran bayi-mu, aigoo dia sangat cantik sepertimu." Puji salah seorang vamfire bergender yeoja pada Leeteuk, yeoja cantik itu tidak berhenti menatap bayi mungil di tangan sang Umma.

Leeteuk melepaskan tawanya, "Tentu saja dia kan putriku."

"Di rumah kami memiliki seorang putra, kurasa mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok saat sudah dewasa nanti." Ungkap yeoja cantik bernama Jung Jaejoong itu.

"Jangan dulu terlalu percaya diri nyonya Jung, tak akan ada yang tau takdir masa depan bayi cantik ini." Ucap seorang yeoja berpakaian ala para gipsi, entah bagaimana yeoja itu bisa muncul di antara para tamu.

Namanya Kim Heechul seorang penyihir keturunan gipsi, berpakaian serba hitam ala penyihir dengan penutup kepala berupa kain panjang (kayak peramal) juga sebuah cadar yang menutup area mulut dan hidungnya tak ada yang tau sosok aslinya yang selalu tertutup cadar itu.

"Aku memang selalu percaya diri, apa ada masalah?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Heechul yang kini tengah menyeringai di balik cadarnya.

"Begitukah, kau tau kemampuan meramalku sangat tidak di ragukan, bayi cantik itu tidak akan berjodoh dengan putramu, aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja."

"Kau."

Leeteuk yang merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari keduanya buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, "senang sekali anda mau datang ke pesta kami, Chullie."

Heechul tersenyum di balik cadarnya, "Ne, kamsahamnida sudah menerima kedatangan saya nyonya Leeteuk, saya kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada keluarga anda." Ujarnya.

"Ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami, kamsahamnida." Leeteuk sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mendengus sebal dan memandang tak suka pada Heechul, dari dulu keduanya memang tak pernah akur bukan karena mereka berbeda ras baik penyihir maupun vampire keduanya hidup berdampingan, namun yang menyebabkan keduanya bermusuhan adalah masalah cinta, ya dulu Jung Yunho-suami Jaejoong- pernah tergila-gila pada penyihir itu.

Heechul mendekat pada Leeteuk atau lebih tepatnya bayinya, penyihir cantik itu membungkukan punggungnya di arahkan bibirnya ketelinga sang bayi, "Kelak kau akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu di idolakan, cantik, pintar dan juga hebat, dan kau juga bertemu seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi takdirmu." Bisiknya pelan bahkan Leeteuk yang sangat dekat pun tidak mampu mendengarnya.

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan yang di iringi beberapa mantra yang tentunya tak ada yang tahu Heechul menegakan kembali tubuhnya lalu berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sinis.

"Itu, r-a-h-a-s-i-a." Heechul mengeja jawabannya.

"Dasar." Ketusnya.

"Yeobo, bersiaplah sebentar lagi para wolf akan kemari." Kangin menghampiri istrinya, ucapan Kangin membuat beberapa vampire terkejut begitu juga dengan istrinya dan juga Heechul yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang.

Wush

Angin dingin berhembus menerpa seluruh tamu undangan diringi auman serigala yang menandakan para wolf sudah mendekat.

"Itu mereka." Kangin menunjuk kearah pintu masuk.

"Ah. S-sepertinya saya harus pergi dulu permisi." Kata Heechul.

"Eh, tapi.."

Wush

Belum sempat Leeteuk meneruskan ucapannya Heechul langsung menghilang bagaikan asap yang tertiup.

"Se-selamat datang di kastil kami, pangeran." Kata Kangin ramah dan agak grogi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami." Kata seorang namja bertubuh kekar di belakang seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia 13 tahun, dia adalah pengasuh bocah itu sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, Choi Siwon.

"Pangeran saya sangat ingin melihat bayi anda, apakah di ijinkan?" tanyanya halus.

Kangin sempat terdiam karena terkejut, "Ah tentu saja, silahkan pangeran.."

"Kyuhyun, nama pangeran saya Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon memperkenalkan bocah di depannya.

"Ah ne, pangeran Kyuhyun mari, itu istri saya dan bayi kami."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti kangin, sesampainya di depan Leeteuk dan bayinya Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, matanya tak berkedip sedetikpun memandang bayi mungil yang cantik di matanya.

"Dia cantik." Ujarnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Gomawo pangeran, dia adalah putri pertama kami." Ungkap Kangin.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya, bolehkah?" pintanya, Leeteuk terkejut begitu juga dengan Kangin.

"Anda masih anak-anak pangeran, bayi kami juga masih terlalu kecil."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, dan aku ingin menggendongnya." Ucapnya polos.

"Pangeran, anda tidak boleh seperti itu, putri keluarga Kim masih sangat muda dia baru saja di lahirkan." Kata Siwon memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Huh," dengus pangeran muda itu, Siwon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pangerannya.

"Maafkan pangeran saya tuan Kim." Siwon merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ah, tak apa, namanya juga anak-anak." Kata Kangin memaklumi.

Siwon terdiam sesaat saat dirinya mengendus sesuatu, 'Bau ini..'.

"Uhm, apakah sebelumnya pernah ada seseorang kesini? Uhmm penyihir misalnya?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Oh tadi ada teman kami yang seorang penyihir, namanya Kim Heechul. Wae?"

Siwon tersentak begitu mendengar nama penyihir itu di sebut, 'Jadi benar.'batinnya, Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pangeran.

"Pangeran, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja sekarang, ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi."

"Ne." Anggukanya.

"Tuan Kim, sepertinya kami harus segera kembali, kami mohon undur diri." Pamit Siwon.

"Ne, terima kaih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, lain kali bermainlah lagi kemari."

Siwon dan para wolf yang lain juga sang pangeran akhirnya pergi dari kastil Kangin menuju istana wolf.

Ketika robongan wolf sudah berada di luar kastil tanpa di sadari mereka sepasang mata mirip mata kucing tengah menatap tajam kepergian mereka.

.

.

Tiba di istana wolf tempat Kyuhyun tinggal, para rombongan wolf kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar miliknya di dampingi Siwon yang masih setia berjalan di sampingnya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar di buka, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam di ikuti Siwon.

"Pangeran apakah anda akan langsung beristirahat?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalau begitu saya akan permisi dulu pangeran." Pamit namja tampan berlesung pipi itu sambil berjalan keluar kamar sang pangeran.

Choi Siwon berjalan sambil termenung di lorong istana, ada perasaan janggal saat dirinya berada di kastil milik Kangin.

'Aku yakin bau yang ku cium saat berada di kastil itu adalah milik Heechul' ucapnya dalam hati.

Siwon kini tiba di kamarnya, saat sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya seekor burung gagak tengah bertengger di jendela tanpa kaca yang berada di kamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi pada sang gagak.

"Belum, dia selalu menutup dirinya dengan sihir, makanya sulit untuk melacak keberadaannya."

Raut wajah Siwon mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Cari terus dimanapun dia berada." Perintahnya.

"Ne, saya permisi dulu." Sang gagak mulai merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang di langit luas.

'Suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku, sayang.'

Tbc

Annyeooonggg

Adakah yang merasa pernah baca ff ini.. ff ini pernah di post sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa malah kehapus :'( makanya di post lagi dengan beberapa tambahan.. moga masih suka...

Review pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2

Blood And Destiny

Pagi hari yang cerah mengawali segala aktivitas di kota soul, di sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua namun terkesan sederhana dan indah, seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Leeteuk tampak sibuk memasak, suaminya Kim Kangin kini sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil di temani secangkir kopi dan sebuah koran yang tengah di bacanya.

"Chagie apa kau sudah membangunkan putri kita?" tanya sang suami.

"Ne, aku akan segera kekamarnya." Jawab yeoja cantik itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

Yah, walaupun mereka sekeluarga adalah vampire namun mereka hidup layaknya manusia biasa, karena mereka kini tinggal dan berbaur diantara manusia.

**Disclameir : Kyu sama Wook bukan punya kimi^^v.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : M ( untuk beberapa adegan tertentu).**

**Genre : Romance / hurt / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 2

.

.

Tap tap

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga dan naik menuju lantai 2 setibanya di atas dirinya langsung menuju sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat yang memiliki ukiran berbentuk jerapah.

Cklek

Dibukanya pintu kamar putri satu-satunya, "Wookie, kau sudah bangun chagi?" tanyannya sambil melongokan kepalanya karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya masuk kedalam kamar.

Sesosok yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil yang kini sedang berdiri di depan jendela menoleh kearah Leeteuk, tatapan datar dan tak berekspresi.

Kim Ryeowook itulah namanya, gadis cantik keturunan vampire yang merupakan putri tunggal Kangin dan Leeteuk, adalah sosok yang pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan siapapun, wajahnya datar dan dingin jarang berbicara jika tidak perlu, bahkan saat kedua orangtuanya berbincang-bincang Ryeowook hanya diam saja dan hanya sesekali menanggapinya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook di raihnya tangan putrinya lalu membawanya turun menuju dapur.

.

.

"Wookie, nanti siang akan ada tamu yang datang kemari, jangan keluar dari kamar ne." Kata sang Appa, Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Memang siapa yang akan datang kesini yeobo?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Hanya teman lama." Jawabnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kapan dia mau berubah yeobo." Ucap Leeteuk lirih, ia memandang sedih sosok putrinya yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, cukup dia menjadi anak yang penurut itu sudah lebih baik."

"Di kampusnya pun dia jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya." Ungkapnya, sedih jika harus melihat sikap putrinya yang sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi pada putrinya sejak keluarga kecilnya pindah dari kastil hitam mereka sifat putrinya berubah drastis, jarang bicara dan juga bergaul walau dengan sesama vampire.

"Wajar saja, Wookie adalah vampire jadi memang seharusnya dia bergaul dengan sebangsanya bukan dengan para manusia." Ungkap Kangin.

"Tapi setidaknya dia mau bersosialisasi dengan mereka walau ras kita berbeda." Bantah Leeteuk yang juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya.

Leeteuk tau jika mereka adalah vampire, bagi bangsa vampire manusia adalah sumber makanan mereka saja itu pun jika vampire itu senang menghisap darah manusia, tapi berbeda dengan keluarga Kim yang satu ini mereka lebih senang berbaur di antara mereka dan mereka lebih senang berburu binatang untuk di hisap darahnya ketimbang darah manusia.

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu kita, chagie. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan tamu kita kan?"

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya lalu membereskan piring kotor di meja makan.

"Aku mengerti, memang siapa mereka? Apa begitu penting?" tanyanya sambil menyabuni piring-piring di tempat cuci piring.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan sahabat lamamu?" Kangin balik bertanya.

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan sontak menoleh kearah suaminya dengan raut wajah tercengang.

"Maksudmu Jaejoong?"

Kangin melipat koran di tangannya lalu tersenyum sekilas pada istrinya.

"Ne, mereka akan datang kemari bersama Yesung tentunya." Jawabnya.

"Ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan mereka." Katanya dengan wajah ceria, ya sudah lama Leeteuk dan Jaejoong tidak bertemu semenjak keluarganya pindah, di tambah lagi putra pertama mereka yang bernama Jung Jongwoon atau Yesung sangat akrab dengan putrinya dulu walau usia mereka berbeda jauh.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi Ryeowook bergegas turu kelantai bawah lengkap dengan tas selempangnya serta beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Wookie, sudah Appa bilang jangan keluar dari kamarmu."

"Aku harus kuliah." Ucapnya datar.

"Kamu sedang sakit, jadi Appa melarangmu untuk kuliah hari ini lagipula sebentar lagi keluarga Jung akan kemari kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung."

Ryeowook menatap malas sang Appa, "Tidak, kuliahku jauh lebih penting, dan aku sudah sembuh sekarang."

Ryeowook berjalan melewati Appanya menuju pintu keluar.

Blam

Pintu di tutup dengan agak keras saat Ryeowook keluar dari rumahnya, Kangin sedikit geram dengan tingkah putrinya yang mulai keras kepala ini sedangkan Leeteuk yang melihat hanya bisa mengurut dadanya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Leeteuk menghampiri suaminya.

"Aku tidak mengerti darimana sifat keras kepalanya itu di turunkan, bahkan aku tidak sekeras kepala itu." Ungkapnya.

"Ne, aku tau dia memang berbeda."

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki area kampusnya dengan santai, banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padanya untuk mengagumi kecantikan gadis cantik keturunan vampire itu, ya sesuai yang pernah di rapalkan Heechul dalam mantranya Ryeowook kini begitu di puja banyak pria di kampusnya, selain itu dia juga sering mendapat pujian dari para dosen yang mengajar di kelasnya karena kecerdasan gadis yang sekarang baru memasuki usia 19 tahun itu.

Seperti biasa Ryeowook langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya, jam pelajaran di kelasnya akan di mulai sebentar lagi jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum dosen pengampunya datang Ryeowook lebih memilih membaca bab pelajaran yang akan di pelajarinya hari ini.

Sret

Sebuah tangan putih pucat terulur tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook, gadis itu mendongak pada sang pemilik tangan.

"Hei, namaku Henry Lau, aku adalah mahasiswi baru di sini bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan bernama Henry, yang tanpa basa-basi memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengajak Ryeowook berteman.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan memandang aneh gadis berpipi mochi di depannya, dirinya tidak suka jika waktu belajarnya di ganggu seseorang apalagi dia adalah orang baru yang sok akrab dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Henry yang merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun dari teman yang menurutnya menarik itu, ya Henry ingin berteman dengan Ryeowook bukan tanpa alasan, gadis berpipi mochi itu menganggap jika Ryeowook adalah sosok yang menarik saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"He-.."

Brak

Ryeowook menggebrak meja di depannya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak butuh teman." Ucapnya kemudian pergi keluar kelas, moodnya benar-benar buruk pagi ini.

Henry ternganga tidak percaya dia akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari teman barunya, namun dalam hati ia bertekad akan mendekati Ryeowook sampai gadis mungil itu mau berteman dengannya.

.

.

Di koridor kampus terlihat yeoja cantik yang merupakan dosen dengan predikat dosen terseksi sekaligus tergalak di kampusnya berjalan dengan langkah anggun, senyum cantik terhias di bibir manis berwarna merah muda miliknya.

Kim Heenim itulah namanya selain cantik dan galak dia juga memiliki sisi misterius, ya menurut sebagian mahasiswa yang pernah mengobrol dengan Heenim mereka akan merasakan aura aneh jika berada di dekatnya, bahkan ketika dosen itu marah saat mengajar karena anak didiknya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran seluruh murid di kelas itu seolah merasa berhalusinasi melihat aura merah di belakang dosen cantik itu, benar-benar mengerikan sampai-sampai tidak ada yang berani melewatkan mata pelajarannya karena jika tidak maka bersiaplah mendapat amukan dahsyat darinya, selain itu Heenim juga tak jarang membawa kucing hitam kesayangannya yang merupakan hewan peliharaannya yang di beri nama Heebum.

Brukk

Suara debuman yang lumayan keras terdengar di belokan menuju ruang untuk para dosen, terlihat di sana dua orang berbeda gender terduduk di lantai dingin koridor Universitas.

"Ya! kalau jalan lihat-li..." ucapan Heenim terhenti saat melihat sosok sang penabrak, di depannya kini terdapat sosok namja kekar yang sedang mengusap area pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai universitas, namja tampan itu kini memandang sosok cantik di depannya.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja." Katanya, namja kekar itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kearah Heenim, "mau kubantu berdiri?" tawarnya.

Heenim yang sempat shok karena melihat namja di depannya buru-buru menggeleng cepat lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gwaenchana, aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya gugup dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan namja kekar berlesung pipi itu atau lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon.

Grep

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Ucapnya tanpa sadar atau memang menyadari sesuatu.

Raut wajah Heenim berubah pucat namun yeoja cantik itu berusaha menetralkannya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu, dan bagaimana caranya jika kita sudah saling kenal." Heenim berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Ujarnya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, ah sepertinya aku harus segera keruanganku, permisi."

Siwon terus memperhatikan Heenim yang kini berjalan melewatinya menuju sebuah pintu yang merupakan ruangan miliknya.

"Siwon!" panggil seseorang di belakang namja kekar itu.

"Ne pangeran."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, cepat kita harus menemui Appa-ku sekarang."

"Ne pangeran, mari kita keruangan ayah anda."

Cklek

"Appa." Panggil Kyuhyun pada namja yang kini duduk di kursi sambil melihat-lihat berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kyu kau sudah datang, kemarilah." Hangeng nama namja yang terlihat berusia paruh baya itu memberi kode pada anaknya untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa Appa memanggilku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Ini untukmu." Hangeng menyodorkan sebuah undangan pada anaknya.

"Pesta ulangtahun putri bangsawan Jung." Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat begitu melihat nama pemilik pesta yang tertera di undangan tersebut, bukannya apa-apa hanya saja tidak begitu menyukai putri bungsu dari bangsawan Jung yang bernama Seohyun itu.

Meskipun ras mereka sama tapi bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan menyukai yeoja itu, itu karena dirinya masih menanti seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Apa kau akan datang, ayolah Kyu, kau itu pangeran dan Appa adalah seorang raja, jangan permalukan nama kerajaan kita." Kata Hangeng membujuk anaknya, ya, Hangeng memang seorang raja Wolf namun dia lebih senang berbaur dengan ras manusia maka dari itu dirinya mendirikan universitas agar dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan para manusia.

"Aku tidak tertarik datang sama sekali, putri keluarga bangsawan Jung itu sangat cerewet dan aku tidak suka yeoja yang cerewet." cetusnya dengan raut tak suka.

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu lihat umurmu sekarang sudah seharusnya kau mempunyai pendamping hidup."

"Bukankah bangsa kita berbeda, mungkin jika kita manusia umur 32 tahun itu memang sudah sangat matang, tapi bagi bangsa wolf atau vampire usiaku ini masih terbilang muda Appa." Dalihnya, ya memang bagi ras vampire atau wolf yang berumur panjang usia Kyuhyun masih terbilang muda.

"Appa mengerti Kyu, tapi setidaknya kau harus datang walau hanya sekedar memberinya ucapan selamat ulangtahun atau memberinya sebuah hadiah, lagipula yang di undang bukan hanya bangsa wolf saja tapi para vampire danpenyihir juga ikut di undang di pesta itu."

" benarkah?" Kyuhyun memandang serius Appanya.

"Ne, aku seorang raja mana mungkin aku harus berbohong." Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Ucapnya, Hangeng tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan putranya.

"Ah ya, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tau, di pesta itu kau harus menggunakan topeng, karena tema pestanya adalah pesta topeng."

"Ne arraseyo, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Hangeng yang melihat sifat putranya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Di sisi lain seseorang yang sejak tadi telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka menyeringai senang di balik tempat persembunyiannya, 'Pesta topeng, eoh? Hmm, menarik' innernya lalu [ergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

"Pangeran, apa anda yakin akan datang kepesta itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne, tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa yang membuat anda tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau dengar yang di katakan Appa raja barusan, Appa raja bilang jika bukan hanya ras kita saja yang hadir tapi juga sar vampire dan itu berarti ada kemungkinan 'dia' juga akan hadir bukan."

"Ne ne saya mengerti, mianhae pangeran." Siwon merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, palli kita harus kembali keistana." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya di ikuti Siwon yang kini masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

.

.

Kediaman Kim Youngwoon tampak ramai, ya walau hanya ada tiga orang tamu yang datang kerumahnya namun gelak tawa yang berasal dari tamu dan sang tuan rumah sendirilah yang membuat suasana di sana terlihat sangat ramai.

"Kanginie, mana Wookie, aku daritadi belum melihat putrimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia sedang kuliah, mungkin sekitar jam 5 sore dia baru pulang." Jawab sang kepala keluarga.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya kami sudah melarangnya untuk berangkat kuliah, di samping karena dirinya sedang sakit dan belum sembuh total, kalian juga akan datang kemari. Kami merasa tidak enak pada kalian."

"Hahaha tak apa, Teukie-ah. Lagi pula kedatangan kami kemari bukan hanya bertamu saja tapi kami juga ingin mengundang kalian kepesta putri dari dongsaeng angkat Yunho yang berasal dari bangsa wolf, yang akan berulang tahun 3 hari lagi." Ungkap Jaejoong.

"Jinja? gomawo sudah mengundang kami, kami pasti akan datang."

"Tentu saja kalian harus datang, karena jika tidak kami akan tetap menyeret kalian." Kata Jaejoong di selingi candanya yang sontak membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu itu tertawa kecuali seorang namja bermata sipit yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya berbincang-bincang dengan sahabat lamanya, raut wajah namja bermata sipit itu tampak kecewa karena keinginannya untuk bertemu gadis cantik pujaan hatinya kini hilang sudah.

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus segera kembali." Ucap Yunho.

"Loh, kenapa cepat sekali, ini bahkan belum masuk jam makan siang." kata Kangin.

"Tak apa, memang kedatangan kami kemari hanya untuk itu saja, kami permisi dulu ne."

Ketiga tamu penyandang marga Jung itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah sederhana milik Kangin.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga tamu yang baru saja menaiki mobil mewah mereka.

.

.

Malam hari yang cerah di sertai terangnya cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar, sekelompok mahluk berbulu halus berwarna abu-abu tengah bergerombol mencari mangsa di tengah gelapnya malam.

Geraman khas serigala terdengar pertanda mahluk itu sedang mengincar mangsa, sorot mata tajam beriris merah menatap lekat mangsa yang kini seolah mendekat kearah mereka, namun diantara puluhan pasang mata berwarna merah ada satu mata yang berwarna unik yaitu mata beriris biru sapphire.

Tbc...

Yeayyy chap 2 datang piuhhh...

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca kimi sangat senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca ff abal ini.. mungkin di sini kyuwook momentnya belum kerasa ya,, tapi tenang chap depan kyuwook moment bakal kimi munculin kok..

Balasan review

Ryeohyun09 : ne bayi itu emang wook.. yang di cari appa siwon emang umma heechul tuh..kkk...kisah cinta kyuwook ya uhmm kita lihat aja deh di chap2 selanjutnya...

Key yoshi : hubungan sichul akan terjawab di beberapa chap lagi...

Ryeon9yu : ini udah lanjut..

Guest : ini udah lumayan cepet kok updatenya...

Tina kpopers : mudah2an aja di chap ini rada ngerti ama alurnya..

Kim ryokie : ini udah lanjuttt...

Lailatul magfiroh : gwaenchana saeng... ne umur mereka emang beda jauh saeng.. kkk.. buat sifat wook kayaknya udah tau di chap ini...

Ryeofha2125 : gomawo.. ini udah update tapi gag pake kilat ko ^^v...

Meidi96 : makasih udah bilang seru.. ne di sini kyu emang agak tua(?)#plakk. Ne heechul Cuma ngasih jampi2 (?) tuh#plakk... anaknya yuhjae sekarang udah tau kan... :D

Hanazawa kay : ini udah lanjuuttt..

Cho cheonsa : hahaha ne ini udah di lanjut.. mampir lagi ya...

Cloudsomnia88 : wah jinja? Masih suka..#terharu T.T.. kirain udah lupa... ini udah lanjut..

Kimparkshi1 : ne ffnya ke hapus huks T0T... gomawo buat semangatnya.. mampir lagi ne...

Sekali lagi kimi ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semuanya baik itu reader maupun silent reader..

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya.. do'akan semoga ff ini lancar updatenya..

Pai pai...


	3. Chapter 3

Malam hari yang cerah dengan di temani bulan purnama terang yang menggantung di langit sana, puluhan wolf sedang berburu hewan liar yang keluar di malam hari, sang pemimpin kelompok wolf yang memiliki bulu agak kebiruan dan juga mempunyai iris berwarna sapphire tampak memulai aksinya menerkam mangsa di depannya dengan satu gerakan yang gesit mangsa itu langsung tumbang.

Bunyi lolongan serigala menjadi pertanda berakhirnya aksi berburu para wolf, di sebuah atap rumah berdiri seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan aksi gerombolan para wolf, surai madu bergelombangnya berkibar tertiup angin malam mata caramel indahnya mengamati tiap gerak-gerik para wolf saat mereka memangsa buruannya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun seolah tak merasakan ketakutan terhadap gerombolan mahluk-mahluk yang tengah di amatinya.

Sang pemimpin wolf mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah sosok yeoja mungil itu, iris caramel dan biru sapphire bertemu keduanya saling bertatap cukup lama hingga akhirnya iris seindah caramel itu memutuskan kontak mereka lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan para gerombolan wolf yang masih menatap heran kearahnya, tak terkecuali sang pemimpin yang kini tampak menyeringai.

'Bau ini... akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'

**Title : Blood and Destiny**

**Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya kimi^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, OOC, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : M ( untuk beberapa adegan tertentu).**

**Genre : Romance / hurt / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK B**ACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.

Chapter 3

.

.

Ryeowook duduk seorang diri di atap universitas sambil membaca sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal, suasana teduh di atap membuatnya merasa nyaman dan yang terpenting untuknya adalah 'tidak ada pengganggu' mungkin untuk saat ini.

Cklek

Pintu atas di buka seseorang, Ryeowook yang posisi duduknya menyamping dengan sandaran tembok di belakangnya melirik sosok yang baru saja mengganggunya melalui ekor matanya.

"Haah~" helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir cerry yeoja mungil itu.

Tap tap

Buk

Sosok itu menghampiri Ryeowook dan dengan seenaknya mendudukan dirinya di samping yeoja mungil yang mulai menunjukan raut jengah.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini kan?" tanyanya basa-basi, padahal sudah jelas jika dirinya kini tengah duduk dengan santai tanpa perlu ijin yeoja mungil di sampingnya.

Melirik Henry sekilas sambil berujar 'Hm' sebagai jawaban kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya kembali.

"Aku heran kenapa setiap hari kau selalu memakai kacamata hitam?" tanya Henry, memang sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika seseorang memakai kacamata dan itu pun hanya kacamata biasa atau berlensa minus, tapi jika kacamata yang di pakainya berwarna hitam bahkan dalam pelajaranpun tidak pernah di lepas itu merupakan sesuatu yang aneh menurut Henry.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook datar, setiap hari gadis mungil itu selalu memakai kacamatanya itu di karenakan jika ia melepasnya maka tubuhnya akan terasa lemas dan sakit, beberapa hari yang lalu Ryeowook sempat menanggalkan kacamatanya saat kuliah dan alhasil tubuhnya terbaring selama seminggu.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja." Jawabnya gugup, yeoja berpipi mochi itu menggeruk tengkunya yang tak gatal.

Keadaan saat itu kembali sunyi Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan yeoja di sampingnya sementara Henry yang memang tidak mau mengganggu teman barunya memilih untuk tidak mengajaknya berbicara, tangannya sibuk mengirim pesan pada namjachingunya yang berada di China.

"Sabtu depan kau ada acara?" tanya Henry tiba-tiba yang sebenarnya mulutnya sedari tadi terasa gatal ingin mengajak Ryeowook berbicara.

"Tidak." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Jinja~, kau maukan menemaniku berkeliling di kota ini?"

"Sirheo."

"Jebal aku tidak punya teman di kota ini, kau maukan menemaniku sehari itu saja." Henry mengangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak." Ryeowook menutup bukunya dengan keras lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Henry ikut berdiri.

"Pergi." Jawabnya ketus lalu berjalan keluar dari atap universitas.

Henry menghela nafas berat, susah memang jika mengajak pergi seseorang yang antisosial seperti Ryeowook, namun dia takan menyerah karena dia akan terus memaksa Ryeowook sampai yeoja mungil itu mau menemaninya berkeliling kota.

.

.

Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan langkah lesu, Appa dan Ummanya terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya di ruang tamu, Ryeowook melepas kacamata hitam nya saat dirnya sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Wookie, sudah pulang nak." Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Leeteuk menghampiri putrinya lalu menuntunnya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Coba lihat apa yang baru saja Umma belikan untukmu." Leeteuk memperlihatkan sebuah gaun putih yang sangat indah dan anggun.

"Gaun." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Ne, kau harus memakai gaun ini besok lusa, saat ke pesta ulangtahunnya Seohyun." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak mau datang." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Wookie, jangan egois seperti itu nak, walaupun yang berulangtahun bukan dari bangsa kita tapi kita harus tetap menghormati mereka, kau tau kan kalau Umma dan Jae ahjumma adalah sahabat." Tak ada sahutan dari Ryeowook, tangan mungil Leeteuk terangkat lalu mengusap surai madu putrinya.

"Kali ini saja, kau maukan menuruti kata-kata Umma." Bujuk yeoja cantik berwajah malaikat itu.

"Baiklah." Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir manis Leeteuk begitu mendengar ucapan dari putrinya, seketika itu juga yeoja cantik itu langsung memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

"Gomawo chagie, Umma sangat senang sekali." Pekiknya senang, sementara Ryeowook masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang sunyi di sore hari, seseorang dengan pakaian jubah yang menutup kepalanya sedang mengamati seekor rusa yang sedang memakan rumput di sekitarnya, sosok itu nampak menghunuskan anak panah yang siap di lesatkan pada sasaran di depannya, sosok manis dengan iris rubby itu memfocuskan arah panahnya agar tepat pada sasaran.

Set

Anak panah mulai di lesatkan dan hampir mengenai rusa yang masih setia memakan rumput di bawahnya namun belum sempat anak panah itu mengenai sang rusa, seekor serigala berbulu agak kehitaman menggagalkan tembakannya.

"Ya! Serigala jelek, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Berani sekali kau mengambil buruanku." Raungnya pada serigala yang kini di mulutnya terdapat seekor rusa yang baru saja di burunya.

"Auuu~," aum sang serigala mungkin jika di artikan serigala itu sedang mengejek orang yang memakinya.

"Aishhh, serigala jelek berikan rusa itu padaku." Makinya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk rusa yang masih berada di mulut sang serigala.

"Auuu~,"

Ctak

Urat kemarahan sosok berjubah itu makin terlihat jelas, dirinya benar-benar jengkel pada serigala yang selalu saja mengganggunya saat berburu.

"Kau... serigala jelek kurang ajar... akan ku-"

"Phantom sedang apa kau di sana cepat kembali." Sosok mungil yang di panggil Phantom itu menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ne, tapi aku sedang berburu hyung." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kajja kita kembali ke markas." Sosok namja tinggi itu menarik lengan Phantom lalu pergi menjauh dari hutan itu.

Serigala berbulu agak kehitaman itu hanya diam memandang kepergian sosok mungil yang di panggil Phantom itu, cahaya biru berpendar mengelilingi tubuhnya menampakan sosok asli dari sang serigala.

"Donghae, pangeran mencarimu."

Donghae –nama sosok manusia serigala itu- menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ne, aku akan segera kembali." Donghae berbalik dan mengikuti orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

.

.

"Donghae, darimana saja kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku habis berburu pangeran." Jawab Donghae cuek, wajar saja jika namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu bersikap cuek di depan sang pangeran Wolf, itu karena dia adalah anak dari sepupu sang raja, jadi keduanya masih memiliki hubungan keluarga walaupun posisi Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari Donghae.

"Ya! Di saat seperti ini kau masih sempat-sempatnya berburu." Sergah sang pangeran.

"Mian, tadi aku menemukan mangsa yang unik, makanya aku berusaha untuk mengejarnya pangeran."

Kyuhyun menautka kedua alisnya, "Mangsa unik?" tanyanya heran.

"Ne, dia sangat unik dan juga cantik, ah~ kalau pangeran melihatnya pasti akan jatuh hati." Ujarnya sambil menerawang membayangkan sosok berjubah yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Bukannya dia itu seorang namja."

"Ne, dia memang namja yang merangkap seorang yeoja, hahaha." Tawanya.

"Kh, dasar." Umpat sang pangeran.

.

.

Phantom berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju markas rahasia para hunter, nama aslinya adalah Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, Phantom adalah nama julukannya karena Eunhyuk mempunyai kemampuan misterius yang berbeda dari hunter lainya.

Jika dilihat dari segi pakaiannya (bayangin hyuk yang di MV opera) dirinya tampak seperti namja padahal sebenarnya dia adalah yeoja, namun karena suatu alasan dia menyamar menjadi namja.

"Huh, dasar serigala jelek, kurang ajar, gara-gar mahluk menyebalkan itu aku jadi tidak bisa menangkap buruanku, huh." Umpatnya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja." Kata namja tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku sangat kesal padamu dan juga serigala jelek itu, jadi jangan mengajakku berbicara." Ucapnya sarkatis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dongsaeng angkatnya.

"Tapi ketua memanggil kita Hyukk, aku janji setelah ini kau boleh berburu rusa lagi." Seketika mood Eunhyuk kembali baik, wajah sumringah dengan mata berbinar serah.

"Jinja? Yeay... gomawo hyung tampan." Pekiknya girang.

"Dasar." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk yang tertutupi hoodie di kepalanya.

Skip

.

Ryeowook kini mematut dirinya di cermin, memandang gaun putih terbuka dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu angsa di sekitar dada yang kini di kenakannya, cantik begitulah gambaran dirinya, siapapun pasti akan terpesona jika melihat betapa anggun dan cantiknya putri cantik dari pasangan Kangteuk ini, namun ada satu yang kurang dari sang putri yaitu senyum manisnya, ya seperti yang kita tau Ryeowook sangat jarang tersenyum di depan oranglain termasuk kedua orangtuanya bahkan saat ini pun wajahnya tampak malas melihat penampilannya sendiri.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Ryeowook di buka menampakan sosok sang Umma yang kini tengah tersenyum di ambang pintu, sang Umma tampak sudah bersiap-siap terlihat.

"Aigoo~, putri Umma cantik sekali, kajja kita turun di bawah sudah ada Sungie yang menjemput kita."

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk, "Yesung Oppa kemari?"

"Ne, chagie palli kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Leeteuk meraih lengan putrinya lalu keduanya berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang kepala rumah tangga a.k.a Kangin.

"Ne, kami sudah siap." Balas Leeteuk.

"Kajja kita berangkat."

Yesung menatap kagum pada sosok cantik yang kini berjalan di sampingnya, sirat rindu terlihat jelas di kedua mata sipitnya, 14 tahun lamanya namja tampan bermata sipit itu tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati yang membuat rasa rindunya semakin menjadi setiap harinya, namun kini sosok itu tengah berada di sampingnya, walau tidak menyapa bahkan terkesan cuek namun itu sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindu di hatinya..

.

.

Suasana pesta di sebuah bangunan mewah milik seorang bangsawan Jung tampak ramai di penuhi para tamu undangan, sang putri kebanggaan keluarga bangsawan Jung kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berukuran besar bak sebuah singasana, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kue tart tinggi dengan lilin yang membentuk angka 19, senyum cantik terpatri di bibirnya untuk menyambut para tamu yang hadir terutama pangeran wolf yang sangat di nanti kedatangannya.

Wush

Angin hitam yang berputar berhembus dan berhenti tepat di gerbang bangunan mewah itu menampilkan sosok sang penyihir keturunan gipsi dengan seekor kucing hitam yang bertengger di bahu kanannya, sebenarnya dirinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan pesta itu, namun dari percakapan yang di curinya saat Hangeng dan Kyuhyun berbincang membuatnya agak tertarik dan yang membuatnya tertarik adalah para vambire yang juga ikut di undang dan itu membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mempertemukan sang pangeran wolf denga putri dari ras vampire.

"Saatnya berpesta." Ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam gedung.

Ryeowook dan keluarganya kini sudah tiba, keempat vampire itu langsung masuk kedalam gedung, Ryeowook yang kini sudah memakai topeng putih berbentuk kupu-kupu memilih berbaur di antara para vampire dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya juga Yesung.

Di sisi lain sang pangeran wolf yang sudah ada di dalam gedung memandang bosan para tamu yang hadir di sana.

"Pesta ini sangat membosankan aku ingin segera pulang." Ujarnya.

"Tapi pangeran kita baru saja sampai 2 menit yang lalu, dan anda belum mengucapkan selamat pada nona Seohyun." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebenarnya sudah tiba hanya saja Kyuhyun enggan untuk menemui putri bangsawan Jung itu.

"Siwon, apa kau tidak ingin berdansa dengan para yeoja yang ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng.

"Hahaha anda ini bagaimana sih, cintaku hanya untuk satu orang." jawab Siwon di selingi tawa yang jika di dengar baik-baik seperti tawa pahit.

"Memang kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Ne, dia adalah istriku."

"Apa kau juga memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Kyuhyun agak penasaran di tambah lagi ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon menceritakan kisah cintanya.

"Tentu saja pangeran, anak kami laki-laki dan dia sudah besar seusia dengan anda." jawab Siwon, tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

"Itu karena kami tidak bisa bersama, pangeran. istriku membawa pergi anakku dan sekarang aku hanya sendiri tanpa mereka berdua." ungkapnya.

"Tidakkah ada keinginan di hatimu untuk mencari mereka?"

"Segala macam cara sudah aku lakukan pangeran tapi semua itu sia-sia saja, tapi saat aku sudah menemukan keberadaan anak kami, aku kembali di hadapkan pada kenyataan pahit, istriku menitipkan anak kami pada mantan kekasihnya, itu yang membuatku merasa terpukul sampai sekarang."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar cerita dari pengasuh kepercayaan sang Raja, entah kenapa hatinya juga ikut merasa sesak.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuinya dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada anakmu?"

"Aku takut pangeran, jika aku tiba-tiba datang dan mengakuinya sebagai anakku, dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja."

"Memang sepertinya itu sulit sekali, ah kita lanjukan pembicaraan ini nanti, aku akan mengambil segelas dulu di sana." Kyuhyun mulai melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Silahkan pangeran." Siwon memrendahkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Heechul menyeringai senang saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook, penyihir cantik itu langsung mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjalan menuju tempat di mana terdapat gelas-gelas berisi wine sepontan menghentikan langkahnya dan bergerak kearah lain, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kedua kakinya bergerak maju kearah depan seolah ada yang menuntunnya.

'Berjalanlah kedepan, di sana kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang'

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengikuti sesuatu yang berbisik di telinganya, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

'Disana, dia sedang sendirian, temui dia, cepat jangan sampai dia di rebut oranglain.'

Kyuhyun yang semula menghentikan langkahnya kembali berjalan kearah sosok gadis yang kini membelakanginya,.

Deg

"Bau ini, dia.." gumam Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menepuk bahu gadis mungil bergaun putih yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang kemudian menghadap pada Kyuhyun, gadis mungil itu memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum di depannya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Namaku Kyuhyun mau berdansa denganku nona." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, dan entah kenapa Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan itu.

Alunan musik mengalun merdu sangat pas untuk para pasangan yang sedang berdansa, beberapa tamu yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pangeran.

"Untuk apa."

"Hanya ingin tau saja."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Apa kau percaya jika kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, karena aku tidak pernah mengenalmu."

"Kau ini dingin sekali, wajar jika kau tidak mengenalku, karena kita bertemu saat kau masih bayi." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak menyahut, namun dalam hati dirnya merasa hangat saat tangan namja tinggi itu menggenggamnya.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Heechul si penyihir cantik tampak tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang berdansa.

"Kau lihat Heebum, mereka sangat serasi sekali, putraku kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, luluhkan hatinya." Ujarnya yang bagaikan sebuah mantra.

Di sisi yang lain Yesung tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan sorot mata penuh amarah ketika melihat sang pujaan hati berdansa dengan namja lain.

Tbc

Annyeoooonggg para readerr.. chap 3 udah datanggg...

Makasih buat semua reader yang udah review di ff kimi, semoga chap kali ini tidak membuat kalian bosan buat mampir dan membaca ff ini.. mianhae kalau kyuwook momennya masih sedikit..

Balesan review

Mufidatul andriani : hahaha ne seo emang muncul buat kelancaran cerita.. hoho aneh ya tapi mau gimana lagi#apaannih... gomawo..

FikaClouds : ne mereka beda ras.. ini udah update..

NishaRyeosomnia : ini kyuwook momentnya masih dikit emang.. keburu pegel#digetok..kyuwook udah ketemu tuh.. kalo yeppa udah sama kimi kok :p... mampir lagi yeee...

Adeismaya : ini udah lanjuttt

Ryeon9yu : ne kyu emang sengaja di buat berumur segitu.. kalau status henry kayanya masih di rahasiakan dulu nih.. khukhukhu...ne slighnya emang yewook Cuma belum di cantumin dulu.. oke makasih buat reviewnya...

MyryeongkU : annyeong...bwahahaha prolognya emang sengaja di buat aneh kok...ini mereka udah bertemu tuh.. hoho ngga kok heechul kan penyihir baik..makasih udah mampir...

Lady Azhura : salam kenal juga lady.. wah masa ceritanya unik.. tapi gpp lah...yah keduanya akan tetap bersatu kok walau beda ras... endingnya udah ada gambaran kok,, soal Ummanya kyuppa kayanya udah mulai ketebak dikit deh..#plakk...Ini lanjutannya...

Byun hyerin : maksih udah bilang seru...ne sifatnya kyu ama wook emang sengaja di balik..gomawooo

Cloudsomnia88 : hohoho yah mau gimana lagi seo kan Cuma lewat bentar.. kkk... wook begitu sebenarnya karena sesuatu.. nanti di kasih flashback kok...yewook momen Cuma sligh kayanya.. makasih udah mampir...

Key yoshi : ne karakternya emang di buat beda... buat hubungan hanchulwon..nanti ada flashbacknya kok...kyu kan emang setia.. ini kyuwooknya masih sedikit...

Wook aegi : yesung emang bakal jadi orang ketiga tuh.. ^^...kalau masalah sichul nanti akan di jelaskan di flasback...

Kim ryokie : hahaha yang ngintip itu heechul kok bukan orang jahat tuh makanya dia nongol di pestanya seo...

Kimparkshi1 : ne cheonma.. ini udah lanjut lagi kok...

Ryeofha2125 : ne wookie karakternya emang sengaja di buat begitu...kyu kan emang selalu setia kk. Ini kyuwook momentnya..ne wolfnya emang kyuhyun kok...panggil kimi aja deh gpp..

Sushimakipark : ne ini udah update.. wookie sakit karena bias matahari tuh vampire kan rata-rata takut sama sinar matahari( stau ku)... kyuwook kan emang udah ketemu di chap 1.. Cuma wooknya masih bayi waktu ketemunya..ini udah lanjut..

Ryeohyun09 : hahaha ne itu emang wookie.. bukan kok heechulkan penyihir yang baik..yang nguping itu chul umma kok..ini kyuwook momentnya.. makasih udah mampir..

Lailatul magfiroh (selalu setia#plakk) : huhuhu wook begitu karena sesuatu yang belum bisa di jelaskan dan masih di rahasiakan#digeplak... siip kita dukung henry...ini kyuwooknya saeng semoga ngga ngiler pas bacanya..kkk#kaburrr.. gomawooo

Hanazawa kay : ne wookie di sini emang sengaja di buat OOC.. jadi maklum..gomawo udah mampir...

Meidi96 : wah masa... huhuhu yah mau giman lagi udah takdir#lha? Mengenai hubungan sichul nanti akan di kasih flashback kok...hohoho tenang aja kyu tetap sama wook ...wah jangan dong nanti kimi juga ketendang kkk.. gomawooo

Dheek enha1 : ne wookie emang dingin tuh.. yesung emamg suka sama wook.. ini lanjutannya..

Sekali lagi kimi ucapkan banyak terima kasihh.. mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang salah dari kimi..sampai jumpa lagi reader semuanya...


	4. Chapter 4

Malam semakin larut namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pesta yang berlangsung di rumah bangsawan Jung itu akan berakhir begitu juga dengan dua sosok berlainan jenis yang masih berdansa tanpa ada yang berniat menyudahi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap gadis di depannya sementara Ryeowook masih setia dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Dari tadi kenapa kau hanya diam saja, kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan namamu." Kata namja tinggi itu.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kedua pasangan itu menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka, Kyuhyun memandang tidak mengerti pada gadis di depannya, walaupun Ryeowook saat ini memakai topeng namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat melalui sorot mata gadis itu jika sang pemilik caramel saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin kenal denganmu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pergi." Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya.

Grep

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, gadis mungil itu menoleh memandang tak suka pada namja di depannya.

"Apa maumu!" pekiknya, untungnya suara musik terdengar tinggi sehingga para tamu tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kenal denganmu." Ulangnya, Ryeowook memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi aku harus pergi, lain kali saja." Ryeowook melepas paksa tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya itu hingga terlepas lalu pergi meninggalkan namja tinggi di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari sesuatu miliknya kini beralih ketangan namja bergelar pangeran itu.

Cring

Kyuhyun mengangkat benda berwarna emas berbentuk rantai gelang yang terdapat beberapa huruf yang mengantung di sekelilingnya.

"R-y-e-o-w-o-o-k." Ejanya pelan, tak lama namja tinggi itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Ryeowook eoh~? Akan ku temukan kau kembali."

**Title : Blood and Destiny**

**Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya kimi^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, OOC, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : M ( untuk beberapa adegan tertentu).**

**Genre : Romance / hurt / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 4

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Ryeowook semakin menunjukan raut muramnya, bibirnya cemberut bahkan sang Umma yang terus berceloteh tak di tanggapinya.

"Wookie, kau kenapa chagie?" tanya Leeteuk.

Ryeowook tidak menyahut wajahnya terus memandang ke arah luar.

"Wo-.."

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja, chagiya. Biarkan saja." Sahut Kangin dari kursi kemudi.

Leeteuk memandang sedih putrinya, di usapnya surai madu putrinya penuh sayang, 'Ada apa denganmu nak? Dulu kau tidak seperti ini' batinnya miris.

.

.

Esok harinya di sebuah hutan lebat yang berada di pedalaman sebuah desa di pinggir kota seoul, seorang namja –ani- yeoja lebih tepatnya sedang duduk termenung bersandarkan sebuah pohon rindang dibelakangnya, sorot matanya teduh memandang hamparan luas rumput-rumput di depannya.

"Haahh~, hari yang membosankan." Gumamnya.

"Kalau bosan kenapa tidak berburu? Itukan kebiasaanmu." Sahut sebuah suara entah darimana asalnya.

"Malas," balasnya tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu kencan saja denganku." Sahut suara itu lagi.

"Mungkin itu lebih ba-.. eh tunggu siapa itu?" tanyanya, sepertinya dia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi ucapannya ada yang menyahuti.

Eunhyuk –yeoja itu- menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari asal suara, namun dirinya tidak menemukan seorangpun di sana.

"Kau sedang mencariku, Phantom hunter." Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Ya! Tunjukan dirimu, pengecut!" maki Eunhyuk.

"Lihat keatas." Eunhyuk mendongak, di dapatinya seekor serigala yang selalu mengganggu waktu berburunya itu kini bertengger dengan santai di dahan pohon yang berada tepat di atas kepala Eunhyuk.

"Kau, serigala kurang ajar yang selalu menggangguku." Hardik Eunhyuk dengan amarah yang makin membuncah karena melihat musuh bebuyutannya a.k.a serigala berbulu agak kehitaman itu.

"Aishh, jangan seenaknya saja memberiku nama aneh, aku punya nama, dan namaku Lee Donghae bukan serigala kurang ajar."

"Ooohhh, kau punya nama, kupikir mahluk kurang ajar sepertimu tidak punya nama, eh tapi tunggu dulu, kau...bisa..bicara?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata.

#Smirk

Sang serigala menyeringai, haha tampaknya hunter cantik di depannya ini baru sadar jika sedari tadi mereka 'mengobrol' cukup lama dengan Donghae yang berwujud serigala.

"Ne, aku ini sejenis warewolf." Ungkapnya, Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Jinja~, aku tidak percaya, bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku wujud aslimu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ini adalah wujud asliku, tapi kalau wujud manusiaku, aku tidak yakin bisa memperlihatkannya." Ujarnya, Eunhyuk memicingkan matanya.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku takut kau nanti akan jatuh cinta pada ketampananku." Jawabnya percaya diri, Eunhyuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar kenarsisan serigala di depannya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini penyuka namja!" Bentaknya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi namja di depanku, aku tau siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Ungkapnya, lagi kedua manik ruby itu membola dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau.."

"Aku tidak sengaja 'melihatnya' saat kau mandi di sungai 3 hari yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sampai telinga, antara marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu, Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, sang serigala yang baru saja turun dari dahan pohon mengambil langkah mundur saat menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang meledak sebentar lagi.

"DASAR SERIGALA MESUM JADI-JADIAN KURANG AJAR!" Teriaknya penuh amarah sambil berlari mengejar sang serigala yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Berhenti kau!" teriak Eunhyuk pada serigala yang terus berlari di depannya.

"Kejarlah aku kalau kau bisa, huahahaha." Sang serigala tertawa mengejek, membuat urat kemarahan di dahi Eunhyuk semakin jelas.

"Kubilang berhenti kau berengsek!" makinya, dan aksi kejar-kejaranpun masih berlanjut entah sampai kapan.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan seorang diri di koridor universitas, jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore dan itu merupakan waktunya untuk Ryeowook pulang.

"Wookie, tunggu!"

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, dalam hati Ryeowook berusaha menahan rasa jengkel begitu tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya, si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Henry berhenti tepat di samping gadis mungil itu.

"Wookie, hari ini temani aku jalan-jalan ne." Ajaknya, terselip nada memohon di setiap katanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik hari ini, lagipuloa sudah kukatakan tempo hari kalau aku tidak mau." Tegasnya menolak ajakan teman yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu di kenalnya, itu hanya bagi Henry sebenarnya karena Ryeowook tidak pernah ingin punya teman.

"Jebal, aku ingin mengenal kota-kota yang ada di korea dan juga tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk di jadikan tempat bermain." Ujarnya.

"Bukankah banyak teman di universitas ini yang bisa kau ajak pergi."

"Kau tau, kau adalah orang pertama di universitas ini yang ingin ku ajak berteman."

"Dan aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak butuh teman." Ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan, gadis itu melangkah pergi, secepat mungki Henry mengejarnya dan berusaha menahan kepergian gadis mungil itu.

"Ayolah Wookie, kali ini~ saja." Menangkupkan kedua tangannya sambil merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, Henry memohon sekali lagi agar teman barunya itu mau pergi dengannya.

Menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Ne baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini saja."

Dengan semangat penuh Henry berhambur memeluk gadis mungil di depannya sambil terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Wookie, kajja kita berangkat naik mobilku." Tanpa sungkan Henry menggandeng lengan Ryeowook lalu menyeretnya keluar dari gedung universitas kearea parkir menuju mobil milik Henry.

.

.

Henry dan Ryeowook tiba di sebuah taman hiburan, kini keduanya berada di sebuah tenda yang di dalamnya sedang mengadakan acara lawak, para penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan ada yang sampai memegangi perutnya sambil berurai airmata melihat aksi-aksi konyol para pelawak di atas panggung berukuran sederhana di bawahnya, namun diantara ratusan penonton yang tertawa melihat aksi lawak itu hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun dia hanya duduk mematung, Ryeowook memang jarak tertawa ataupun tersenyum, segaris lengkung tipispun jarang sekali terlihat.

Henry gadis berpipi mochi itu sesekali melirik kearah Ryeowook, kedua mata gadis berpipi mochi itu agak sembab karena efek tertawa yang berlebihan.

"Wookie, apa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, Henry hanya bisa cengo di tempatnya, sungguh mengajak Ryeowook pergi kemanapun sama saja seperti mengajak sebuah boneka atau patung berwajah datar, tidak, bahkan boneka ataupun patung masih ada yang di buat dengan wajah senyum.

"Aku bosan, aku ingin pulang." Ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi kita baru setengah jam yang lalu berada di sini."

"Aku tidak biasa berada di luar rumah lama-lama, Appa dan Umma akan khawatir jika aku tidak berada di rumah segera."

"Ne baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku mengantarmu."

"Terserah." Henry kembali memasang senyum cerah, ini baru permulaan untuk mendekati Ryeowook, pikirnya, ya Henry akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk menjadi sahabat Ryeowook.

.

.

Tengah malam yang sunyi sepi dan juga sangat dingin, seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar yang berada di antara aliran sungai yang berarus tenang, gadis mungil itu-Ryeowook- memandang teduh air yang mengalir di bawahnya, kedua kakinya di tenggelamkan dalam air sesekali kedua kakinya mengayun di dalam air sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak dalam air.

Auuuu~

Tak lama berselang terdengar bunyi auman serigala dari arah bukit tinggi yang tak jauh dari sungai itu berada.

Krosakk

Sesuatu kembali berbunyi seperti daun kering yang terinjak oleh seseorang, Ryeowook bergeming di tempatnya seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya dia hanya ingin kesunyian tanpa ada gangguan dari mahluk apapun.

Tap tap

Bunyi langkah kaki tengah berjalan kearahnya yang mau tak mau membuat gadis mungil itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, di lihatnya seekor serigala berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Cahaya putih kebiruan mengelilingi sang serigala dan tak lama tampaklah sosok sesungguhnya dari sang serigala, seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi berambut coklat lurus memiliki iris mata seindah sapphire berwarna biru, jubah hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang berhembus lumayan kencang (bayangin sosok Kyuhyun di mv opera).

"Kau.."

"Hai cantik sendirian saja?" tanyanya, Ryeowook tak menjawab dirinya terus memperhatikan sosok di depannya.

"Masih ingat denganku, nona?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban kelewat singkat dari gadis di depannya, namja tampan itu mulai melangkah kembali kali ini dirinya ikut duduk di samping gadis mungil yang sudah ia tetapkan sebagai calon istrinya itu.

"Apa pertemuan kita di pesta waktu itu terlalu singkat sehingga kau lupa padaku?"

"Apa kau sangat yakin jika kita pernah bertemu?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Aku sangat hapal aromamu." Ujarnya.

"Lupakan saja pertemuan waktu itu." Ucap Ryeowook enteng, tak sadarkah jika namja yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha menahan amarah karena ucapannya.

"Kau pikir itu mudah, aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini sepanjang usiamu sekarang, kau pikir mudah melupakan sosok yang sudah di cintai sejak awal bertemu." Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua bahu Ryeowook yang kini sudah menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau bisa menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik di luar sana, jangan hanya terpaku pada satu orang saja."

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu jika kau sudah benar-benar mencintai seseorang." Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap sosok di depannya lebih lama, dalam hati gadis mungil itu mengakui jika sosok di depannya membuatnya sedikit nyaman walau mereka jarang bertemu atau bahkan menurutnya baru ia kenal.

"Aku harus pulang." Ryeowook melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak, jangan gegabah, kau ingin di bunuh Appaku." Larangnya, namun bukannya takut Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak takut pada Appamu."

"Aku akan tetap pulang sendiri, jangan ikuti aku." Ryeowook melompat ketanah di pinggir sungai lalu berjalan menjauhi namja tampan yang masih duduk di atas batu sungai, perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti sang gadis.

.

.

"Phantom, aku ada tugas untukmu." Seorang namja berwajah cassanova masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk, keduanya terduduk di pinggir ranjang Eunhyuk.

"Apa hyung?" tanyanya.

"Besok pagi kau harus pergi kekota, kudengar para vampire tinggal di sana." Jawabnya.

"Mwo? Kota, tapi aku tidak tau seluk-beluk di sana hyung, dan lagi belum tentu aku langsung bertemu dengan para vampire itu saat tiba di sana." Yoochun tersenyum lembut, di usapnya kepala adik angkatnya.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti aku akan memberi alamat rumah Junsu padamu, kau tinggalah bersamanya sementara." Ucapnya.

"Ne, baiklah aku akan mencoba kesana."

"Hati-hatilah selama kau tinggal di sana, dan mengenai kebutuhanmu aku akan memenuhinya tenang saja." Katanya.

"Ne hyung."

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah turun dari sebuah bis yang membawanya dari desa kekota, namja atau lebih tepatnya yeoja cantik itu langsung memandang takjub seluruh pemandangan kota seoul yang sedang di pijaknya.

"Woahhh~, ternyata kota itu sungguh luas dan indah ya, kkk. Banyak sekali gedung pencakar langit di sekitarnya." Gumamnya takjub, Eunhyuk terus berjalan di terotoar sambil membaca sebuah kertas berisikan alamat rumah seseorang yang di dapatnya dari Yoochun tadi pagi sebelum berangkat.

"Dimana aku harus menemukan alamat rumah ini." Gumamnya, keningnya mengernyit bingung sambil berulangkali membaca alamat rumah di tangannya, saat dirinya akan menyebrang jalan sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang tepat kearahnya.

Tinnn

Bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkan Eunhyuk dari kesibukannya membaca kertas di tangannya, dirinya menoleh kearah suara dan langsung shok begitu mobil tersebut sudah berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Sret

"Ya!" pekiknya kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya kearah belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." sebuah suara halus menyapa gendang telinganya, Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik yang kini menatap cemas padanya.

"Ne gwaenchanna, Gomawo sudah menolong saya." Ucapnya, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

"Lain kali hati saat menyebrang." Sarannya.

"Ne ahjumma." Yeoja di depannya membelalakan matanya saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya ahjumma.

"Mwo ahjumma, wajahku masih terlalu muda untuk di panggil ahjumma walaupun umurku sudah tua." Eunhyuk melongo mendengarnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku panggil anda eonnie saja ne." Yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah Heechul atau sekarang adalah Heenim tampak berbinar.

"Nah begitu baru bagus." Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Uhm, itu bolehkah aku bertanya eon uhmm.."

"Heenim,"

"Ne, Heenim eonnie."

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Heechul.

"Apa eonnie tau alamat rumah ini." Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca alamat di kertas itu seperti mengingat-ingat.

"Ah aku tau, kau hanya tinggal lurus saja dari sini lalu nanti kau berbelok kekanan, nanti kau akan menemukan sebuah toko bunga dan itu juga sekaligus rumah pemililknya." Jelasnya, Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, diam-diam Heechul memperhatikan Eunhyuk saat arah matanya melihat kearah leher kedua matanya tampak begitu shok saat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah bersinar di balik kerah yang menutupi lehernya.

"Gomawo eonnie, untung ada dirimu aku jadi tertolong, aku permisi dulu ne, semoga kita bertemu lagi." Heechul tersadar dari keterkejutannya, di tampakannya sebuah senyum lembut pada Enhyuk.

"Ne hati-hati." Eunhyuk perlahan menjauh meninggalkan Heechul yang kini menatap sedih padanya.

'Permata itu, permata darah.. putriku' batinnya, setitik airmata mulai menetes di ujung matanya.

Tbc

Annyeooonggg all readers.. kimi balik lagiii moga chap 4 ini kalian tidak bosan membacanya.. kkk

Oke kita ke balasan review dulu

Key yoshi : ne kyu anaknya sichul...nanti akan ada flashbacknya kok.. siwon tau kok kan dia bilang udah menemukan tapi anaknya malah sama mantan pacarnya heechul yaitu hangeng.. kkk wah jangan dong kan kasihan bang yeye di bikin pundung...okok mampir lagi ne...

Mufidatul andriani : ne kyu anaknya mereka.. yah namanya juga wook pura2 tuh sebenarnya #ditabok...  
ahahaha yah kalau mereka udah bersama dunia serasa milik berdua.. xixixi  
ini udah lanjut.. makasih...

Ryeohyun : annyeong ryeohyun-ssi.. ne gwaenchanna ff-ku kan jarang mudah di temukan#halah..  
anaknya chullie eomma kyuhyun kok, yeye kan anaknya yunjae.. kan di chap awal itu yunho Cuma pernah tergila-gila pada heechul bukan menjadi kekasihnya.. hehehe oke moga di chap ini dirimu tidak bingung ama jalan ceritanya.. gomawooo..

Guest : hahaha ne kyuwooknya masih dikit... tapi mudah-mudahan di chap ini rada puas sama kyuwook momentnya...ne anaknya sichul emang kyu kok.. alasan kenapa di kasih hangeng pasti bakal terjawab kok.. ini kelanjutannya moga tetap suka...

Adeismaya : ne kyu anaknya sichul.. ini udah di lanjut kok...

Ryeosun : ne gwaenchanna.. ne kyu anak sichul.. kan hangeng raja makanya kyu jadi pangeran,, Cuma hangeng senang tinggal di kota saja.. kita berdoa bareng kyury semoga wook jangan pendiam lagi..siiippp..

Ryeofha2125 : ne kyu anaknya pasangan sichul...yah seorang ibu pasti sangat memperhatikan anaknya.. huhuhu...ini lanjutannya...

Ghaldabalqies : ne tepat sekali saeng^^... wah kalau eon bayanginya wook itu putri angsa#lha?.. wah request yemin..uhmmm #mikirdulu,,, ne ne nanti di pertimbangkan kkk... ini kyuwooknya tapi masih separo-separo#wew... gomawo ne...

Oktaavannyaa : ne kyu anaknya sichul tuh...wah masa tapi kimi belum lihat itu film tuh #mwo?... hahaha.. gomawo...

Ryeozaki : hai un... yah un kan emang selalu ketinggalan #digetok.. khukhukhu begitulah kita sepemikiran#apanya... sichul emang pasutri tuh.. kkk kyu emang seorang pangeran kok karena... kkk..ne tapi chull umma masih punya alasan lain juga kok... konfilnya paling gag begitu berat#mungkin.. kalau masalah perang paling juga antar hunter dan vampire yang saling menyerang xixixi... gomawo..

Cloudsomnia88 : ne...yewook sengaja di buat sligh.. flasbacknya kayanya belum di chap ini deh..gomawooo

Guest : ini udah lanjuutt

Ryeoyun : ne ini ff terbaruKyu..kkk ne wook emang suka pake kacamat tuh kan biar gag kena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata #O.o...gomawooo..

NishaRyeosomnia : gomawo udah mampir.. ne kyu anaknya sichul.. heechul emang mantannya hangeng tuh.. kkk..ini kyuwook momentnya...Haekan wolf kalau eunhyuk sama mochi uhmmm kayaknya di chap ini udah ada gambarannya deh.. xixixi

Ryeohyu09 : ne kyu anaknya siwon.. siwon tau kok dia anaknya tapi karena suatu alasan dia memilih diam dulu hahaha nanti ada flashbacknya kok.. ini kyuwook momentnya...gomawooo

MyryeongkU : ne heechul emang baik hati kok.. heechul punya alasan kok kenapa dia pengen nyatuin kyuwookk.. yah emang sifat wook di ff ini kaya begitu..hihihi ini lanjutannya..

Kimparkshi1 : hahaha ne kyu anaknya siwon..kkk gomawooo

Emargyu : hahaha siippp..

Kim ryeokie: hahaha benarkah makasihh.. yeye emang cembokur tuh... disini lumayan banyak kah?.. hahaha makasih...

Ryeong9yu : hahaha ne... yah begitulah tapi ada lanjutannya kok.. kkk.. ini udah lanjuttt...

Sushimakipark : ne kyu anaknya shicul.. bukan kok kyu kan di titipin sama hangeng.. anaknya yunjae itu kan yesung.. siwon tau kok xuma dia belum mau mengatakannya aja sama kyuhyun...wook begitu karena ada alasannya kok.. haha ini kyuwooknya wlau diki juga..kkkk gomawo..

Meidi96 : hihihi iya tuh.. hechul ngelakuin itu karena punya sebab kok...kayaknya di chap ini udah tau kalau hyuk anaknya siapa.. oke makasihhh

Dheek enha1 : kyu anaknya sichul kok.. ini udah lanjuuuttt

Byun hyerin : ne kita doakan kyuwook bersatu..kkk.. ne kyu emang anaknya sichul... gomawooo

Lailatul magfiroh (selalu hadir #hihihi) : hahahaha kan dirimu selalu setia rnr..kkk ne saeng kyu anaknya sichul dan heechul menitipkannya pada hangeng karena sesuatu juga.. kkk huhuhu selalu ada rahasia di balik rahasia juga loh..kkk soal wook yang dingin kayanya kita harus kasih dia kompor deh biar hangat *plakkk*... okeee saeng nyempil lagi di ripiu neee *kissbyelailalala*..

Hanazawa kay : ini udah panjangkah?

Sekali lagi kimi ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan juga review ff ini..sampai jumpa di chap depan bye-bye...

Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang sangat minim sekali penerangannya, seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian ala peramal berdiri di depan sebuah meja rias dengan kaca yang cukup membingkai separuh badannya, disisi meja rias itu terdapat sebuah bola kristal berwarna ungu gelap (bayangin bola yang sering dipakai peramal) yang mengeluarkan sinar keunguan di dalamnya.

"Kau lihat Heebum, putriku sangat cantik sekali." Ucapnya pada seekor kucing berwarna hitam yang bertengger dengan manis di pundaknya.

Heechul –yeoja cantik itu- mengambil sebuah bingkai berisi 2 photo yang sebelah kanan photo seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik dan yang sebelah kiri photo seorang namja tampan berwajah evil, Cho Kyuhyun.

Srett

Photo bayi perempuan itu berubah seketika menjadi potret seorang yeoja cantik berambut agak kecoklatan sedang tersenyum manis.

"Umma sangat menyayangi kalian maafkan Umma sudah memisahkan kalian dan juga Appa kalian." Ucapnya pada potret di depannya.

**Title : Blood and Destiny**

**Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya kimi^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, OOC, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : M ( untuk beberapa adegan tertentu).**

**Genre : Romance / hurt (mungkin) / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 5

Flashback

Malam hari langit tampak begitu cerah, bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya sehingga sinarnya mampu menerobos tiap-tiap celah kecil, di sebuah kamar yang berada dalam istana besar milik seorang raja bermarga Choi, seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan, sungguh suasana tegang dan panik kini tercipta di ruangan luas itu.

Heebum adalah pelayan kepercayaan sang ratu bernama Choi Heechul, pelayan yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Heechul pergi dan kini ia pun di percaya oleh sang ratu untuk membantunya bersalin dan itu sungguh membuatnya sangat panik dan tegang karena membantu seseorang bersalin itu bukanlah pekerjaannya, namun karena kesetiaannya pada sang ratu ia selalu menuruti apapun yang di perintahkan oleh Heechul a.k.a sang ratu.

"Ayo Ratu, sedikit lagi, kepalanya sudah terlihat."

"Nghhh..." Heechul meremas sprei sekuat tenaga yeoja cantik itu terus berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan bayinya dari rahimnya.

Tak lama berselang tangisan bayi pun pecah memenuhi kamar mewah yang di huni sang ratu.

"Selamat ratu, bayi anda lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, tidak kekurangan satu apapun." Tutur Heebum sambil memperlihatkan sesosok bayi mungil berjenis kelamin yeoja yang sangat cantik.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Heebum menyerahkan sang bayi pada ibunya, Heechul menatap lekat bayi di dekapannya, mengecupnya sekilas lalu mengusap rambut sang bayi yang belum tumbuh benar.

Lima menit setelahnya Heechul merasa ada pergerakan lain dari perutnya seperti saat ia akan melahirkan bayi pertamanya.

"A-appo~, perutku, ada apalagi ini." Rintihnya tak tertahan.

"Kenapa ratu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heebum setengah panik, yeoja itu mendekat pada sang ratu lalu menyingkap bagian bawah gaun panjang sang ratu.

"Ratu, sepertinya anda akan melahirkan satu bayi lagi." Heechul terbelalak kaget dirinya tidak menyangka akan melahirkan bayi kembar.

Heebum mengambil bayi perempuan di tangan Heecul menyimpannya dalam box bayi yang sudah di siapkan sebelumnya lalu kembali menghadap sang ratu untuk membantunya melahirkan bayi keduanya.

Kembali erangan dari mulut Heechul terdengar kali ini agak sedikit rendah karena pasca melahirkan sebelumnya, Heechul mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk melahirkan bayi keduanya.

Tangis bayi kembali terdengar kali ini bahkan lebih nyaring dari si bayi yang pertama, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari bayi kedua ini, ya dia berjenis kelamin namja.

"Ratu, bayi kedua anda laki-laki, dia lahir dengan sehat sama seperti noona kembarnya."

"Aku ingin melihatnya, bawa dia kemari." Heenum menyerahkan bayi laki-laki yang berada di gendongannya.

Heechul mengecup dahi putra nya sekilas, "selamat datang anak kedua-ku." Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa kita akan memberitahu raja tentang kelahiran putra putri anda, ratu? Tanya Heebum.

"Jangan, raja tidak boleh tahu jika dia mempunyai aegya kembar, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidurnya melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja melahirkan, yeoja cantik itu menidurkan bayi laki-lakinya tepat di samping noona kembarnya.

"Tapi ratu, bagaimanpun juga raja tetap harus tahu." Heechul berbalik dari posisinya yang semula memunggungi Heebum kini menghadap kearahnya.

"Cukup dia tahu jika dia hanya punya satu anak saja dariku dan aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan bayi ku." Ucapnya dengan inotasi tinggi.

"Tapi ratu.."

"Cukup, sebaiknya kau membantuku membereskan semuanya dan kita pergi dari sini secepatnya, sebelum king datang kembali kesini." Ucapnya cepat, sang pelayan hanya mengangguk patuh pada sang ratu.

.

.

"Ratu, bukankah anda baru saja melahirkan, apa tidak apa-apa jika anda sudah berjalan-jalan seperti ini?"

"Aku ini seorang penyihir, untuk memulihkan diri aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan bukan." Jawabnya.

"Ne, saya mengerti. Lalu kia akan keman sekarang?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Heebum ikut menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengernyit heran.

"Itu." Ujar Heechul singkat, jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah gerbang yang memiliki sebuah papan bertuliskan panti asuhan.

"Ratu, anda yakin ingin menitipkan mereka disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya akan menitipkan Eunhyuk di sini."

"Eunhyuk?" Heebum mengulang nama yang sempat di ucap sang ratu.

"Nama putriku, namanya Choi Eunhyuk." Ucapnya sambil menatap lekat wajah polos putrinya, di kecupnya berkali-kali seluruh wajah putrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hati kecilnya sebenarnya tidak tega jika harus memisahkan anak-anaknya dari Appa dan saudaranya.

'Nae aegya, mianhae Umma harus menitipkanmu di sini, sungguh Umma tidak bermaksud untuk memisahkanmu dari kembaranmu dan juga Appamu, aegya Umma kelak suatu saat nanti jika kau sudah dewasa , kau harus menjadi yeoja yang tangguh dan juga cantik, selalu bisa menjaga diri kapanpun dan juga dimanapun kau berada, dan jika suatau saat nanti kita di pertemukan kembali Umma harap kau bisa seperti yang Umma harapkan' Heecul meletakan putri pertamanya tepat di depan pintu gerbang panti asuhan, yeoja cantik itu lalu memasangkan sebuah kalung berliontinkan sebuah ruby yang indah.

"Ratu bukankah itu?" Heebum menunjuk kearah kalung permata yang baru saja di pasangkan Heechul di leher putrinya.

"Ya, ini adalah pecahan dari permata ungu yang berarti kekuatan dan kekuasaan, jika di pisahkan menjadi dua maka permata itu akan berubah menjadi permata ruby dan sapphire yang memiliki arti darah dan juga takdir." Jelasnya.

"Lalu permata yang satu lagi berarti..." Heebum menganggtungkan ucapannya.

"Ya, permata sapphier akan kupakaikan pada Kyuhyun, aegya laki-laki-ku." Ungkapnya, Heebum masih menatap Heechul tak percaya.

"Tapi ratu bagaimana anda bisa mendapatkan permata itu dari tangan raja?" tanya Heebum antusias.

"Jangan panggil aku Kim Heechul sang penyihir terahkir dari kaum gipsi jika hal seperti itu saja tidak bisa." Jawabnya ringan.

"Ah benar juga."

"Kajja kita harus kesuatu tempat." Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan panti asuhan tersebut, tak lama setelah mereka berjalan terdengar pintu gerbang di buka menandakan seseorang dari dalam panti keluar dengan pekikan kaget karena menemukan bayi di depan gerbang yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Heechul.

"Akhirnya ada yang mau keluar juga." Ucapnya lega.

.

.

"Ratu, apa anda yakin kita akan menitipkan pangeran Kyuhyun di sini?"

Heebum menatap shok bangunan istana di depannya, sekilas menatap sang ratu lalu melihat istana itu lagi, ya di depannya kini berdiri istana kerajaan wolf yang di rajai oleh raja wolf yang bernama Tan Hankyung atau Hangeng, ya walaupun Choi Siwon –suami Heechul- juga seorang raja wolf namun jarak kedua kerajaan ini sangatlah jauh.

"Entahlah Bum-ah, aku hanya padanya, lagipula lord Han adalah raja yang baik dan tidak suka memangsa manusia, aku yakin dia akan mendidik Kyuhyun kecilku dengan sangat baik." Heechul meletakan keranjang berisi bayi Kyuhyun, sebelumnya Heechul memasangkan kalung permata sapphire di lehernya dan juga sepucuk surat untuk sang raja wolf, di usapnya surai coklat yang masih samar di kepala sang bayi lalu di kecupnya lama kebning bayi itu, 'maafkan Umma putraku' batinnya yang lagi harus menahan nyeri karena meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Heechul menegakan tubuhnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Taklama seorang penjaga istana keluar karena mendengar tangisan bayi di depan pintu gerbang istana berlambang kepala serigala berwarna emas.

"Ada apa pengawal?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian ala seorang bangsawan dengan mahkota indah terpasang di kepalanya.

"Kami menemukan bayi di depan istana, raja." Jawab sang pengawal, Hangeng –sangraja- menghampiri bayi yang berada di gendongan pengawal itu.

'Lucu sekali.' Batinnya, arah matanya tertuju pada tangan sang bayi yang sepertinya sedang menggenggam sebuah kertas, Hangeng mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah surat.

' Lord Han,

Aku menitipkan bayiku kepadamu, ku mohon tolong jaga dia, rawatlah dia hingga ia tumbuh dewasa, maaf sebelumnya jika aku telah lancang menitipkan yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku padamu, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya.

Lord,

Hanya kau yang aku percaya, kau adalah namja yang sangat baik dan juga bijak, aku percaya jika kau bisa mendidik anakku dengan baik, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku sampaikan, ah satu lagi namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Gomawo sudah mau membaca pesanku dan aku juga akan sering menemuinya walau dari jarak yang jauh.

Dari orang yang dulu menjadi kekasihmu.

Kim Heecul.

Hangeng melipat kembali surat itu lalu memasukannya kedalam kantong, sang raja tidak menunjukan raut marah atau kecewa ia justru malah tersenyum hangat.

"Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Chullie." Gumamnya sambil menatap lekat bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengubah margamu menjadi Tan, tapi sepertinya Umma-mu akan langsung membakar istanaku jika itu terjadi, hahaha." Tawanya lepas sambil menimang-nimang bayi di tangannya, jika ada yang merasa heran kenapa Hangeng mau merawat bayi yag jelas bukan anaknya itu karena rasa cintanya pada Heechul tidak pernah hilang, di samping itu meski hubungan keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih lagi, tapi Hangeng tetap menyayangi Heechul seperti pada sahabat atau saudara.

.

.

Di sebuah istana yang bernama istana kegelapan, sang raja yang kita ketahui bernama Choi Siwon kini sedang mengamuk di istananya.

"Kenapa kalian semua sangat lalai menjaga istriku, apa perintah dariku sebelumnya kurang jelas jika aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaganya agar jangan kabur dari sini!" bentaknya pada seluruh pelayan dan juga pengawal istana, tata[an tajam siap membunuh di layangkan pada para pengawal dan juga pelayan yang berada di depannya.

Para pelayan dan juga pengawal di istana itu menundukan kepalanya tidak ada yang berani menatap sang raja secara langsung.

"Maafkan kami King, kami sendiri juga tidak tahu tentang kepergian ratu dan bayi yang di bawanya." Jawab salah satu pelayan yeoja.

"Bayi, jadi istriku sudah melahirkan?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Ne, kami dengar bayi anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki." Jawab pelayan itu masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah, lalu kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku satu orangpun." Maki-nya penuh amarah pada seluruh pelayan dan juga pengawal di istananya.

"Kami semua awalnya juga tidak tahu, jika ratu akan melahirkan, kami hanya tahu ketika kebetulan melewati kamar anda dan juga ratu." Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan para bawahannya.

Krieett

Suara pintu besi terbuka, sang raja a.k.a Choi Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan perasaan yang di liputi amarah yang besar pada istri yang di cintainya.

"Sudah pulang suamiku." Siwon terbelalak begitu mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah istrinya, Kim Heechul.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau pulang, dan mana anakku? Ku dengar kau sudah melahirkan?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi dengan nada sedikit menuntut penjelasan.

"Anakmu? Sayang sekali dia sudah tidak ada, karena aku.." Heechul menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "...sudah membunuhnya." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu pada anakmu sendiri!" bentaknya, seandainya yeoja di depannya bukanlah istri yang paling di cintainya tentu Siwon tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya, lagipula entah kenapa perasaanya tidak mempercayai ucapan sang istri.

"Terserah jika kau ingin percaya atau tidak dengan ucapanku, tapi ada satu hal juga yang ingin ku katakan padamu.." lagi Heechul menghentikan ucapannya, "aku juga sudah membuang permata ungu milikmu, dengan begitu semua kekuatanmu akan tersegel selama permata itu tidak di temukan."

"Choi Heechul!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan margamu, aku tidak akan pernah mengubah margaku sekalipun kita sudah menikah." Sergahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berubah, istriku?" Heechul tersenyum mengejek mendengar kalimat tanya dari suaminya.

"Kenapa katamu, kau pikir setelah apa yang telah kau dan kaummu lakukan pada kedua orangtua dan juga desaku sifat dan perasaanku akan berubah setelah kau nikahi, jawabannya tidak." Siwon menundukan kepalanya ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini, seandainya saja dirinya tidak ingin menguasai hunian para kaum gipsi yang menyebabkan di hancurkannya desa tersebut mungkin yeoja di depannya ini tidak akan membencinya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu jika mereka.."

"Cukup!" ucapan Siwon terhenti, Heechul membalikan tubuhnya kearah jendela membelakangi suaminya.

"Hah~, -menghela nafas sejenak- dengarkan aku, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu suamiku, karena aku akan pergi jauh dari sini, maaf aku tidak tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri yang baik untukmu selama ini."

"Jangan pergi." Siwon mendekat kearah Heechul.

"Selamat tinggal."

"Hee.."

Wush

Tubuh yeoja cantik itu menghilang bagai asap yang berhembus, "Sial!" rutuknya, 'seandainya saja kekuatanku tidak tersegel kau pasti tidak akan pernah bisa lari Choi Heechul, dan lagi anakku.. kenapa dia begitu te..

Deg deg

..-apa ini, detak jantung ini mungkinkah,' raut wajah Siwon berubah cerah seketika.

"_Karasu*_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Suara kepakan sayap seekor burung tertangkap oleh indra pendengar Choi Siwon di susul munculnya sosok seekor burung gagak yang kini bertengger dengan manis di jendela kamar sang raja.

"Ada apa King memanggiku kemari?" tanya sang burung.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti Heechul kemanapun dia pergi, lalu cari tahu tempat di mana dia menyembunyikan anak kami." Jawab sekaligus perintah sang raja.

"Baik King, akan saya laksanakan." Sang gagak merentangkan kedua sayapnya lalu mulai melayang kembali di udara.

'Istriku, kau tiak akan bisa membodohi-ku dengan mudah, suatu saat nanti kau dan juga anakku pasti akan kembali keistana ini.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memandang bulan sabit yang bersinar cerah di langit sana.

Flashback off

Ryeowook berjalan seorang diri di tengah hutam yang gelap mengingat jika hari sudah malam, seperti yang sering biasa di lakukannya jika malam hari langkah kaki gadis mungil itu tertuju pada sebuah sungai kecil berarus tenang yang membuatnya selalu nyaman dan tenang.

Ryeowook berhenti tepat di bibir sungai yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah batu besar tempat yang menjadi tempat duduknya, gadis mungil itu mulai melompat ketengah batu besar itu lalu duduk dengan kaki yang di tenggelamkan kedalam air.

"Sepertinya tempat ini sangat favorite untukmu." Ucap sebuah suara di samping Ryeowook, namun seprtinya gadis mungil itu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hei aku sedang berbicara padamu." Ucapnya lagi, Ryeowook tetap tidak menyahut.

Kyuhyun melompat lalu duduk di samping Ryeowook, "Suasana yang indah di temani bulan yang bersinar cerah, sangat cocok untuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berdua."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari, seharusnya kau temui kekasihmu dan berduaanlah bersamanya." Sahut Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

"Sayang sekali aku belum memilikinya, lebih tepatnya belum bisa."

"Lalu kenapa kau berucap seperti itu tadi."

Kekehan kecil namja tampan di sampingnya terdengar di telinga gadis mungil itu, "Karena aku berharap kau mau jadi kekasihku." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu bermimpilah tuan serigala."

"Sayangnya, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan orang yang kucintai, nona vampire."

"Kau, darimana.."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kita pernah bertemu saat kau masih bayi." Ryeowook bungkam tak ingin membalas ucapan namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Ryeowook." Iris sewarna caramel itu membulat sempurna, bagaimana bisa namja di sampingnya itu tahu namanya, pikir Ryeowook.

"Kau.."

"Kau pasti berpikir darimana aku bisa tahu namamu dan jawabannya adalah ini." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah benda berwarna emas yang berkilau dan Ryeowook sangat tahu benda itu.

"Itu... gelangku."

"Ne ini memang gelangmu, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menerimaku?"

"A-Aku~.."

Tbc

Fyuhhh akhirnya kelar juga chap ini, bagaimana readers chap 5 ini masih ada yang kurangkah? Yah di maklum saja mood menulis agak menurun akhir2 ini...

Buat semuanya mian kalau kimi belum sempat membalas review dari kalian, tapi review kalian semua tetap kimi baca karena tanpa review dari kalian ff ini tidak akan lancar..

Sampai jumpa di chap depan..


	6. Chapter 6

Ryeowook menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan, namja di depannya ini baru saja menyatakan perasaanya yang tentu saja membuat gadis mungil itu agak shok, di tatapnya namja tampan itu lekat-lekat mencari mencari kebohongan dari ucapannya, yah mana tahu namja di depannya hanya main-main atau sedang bercanda, tapi sepertinya namja di depannya benar-benar serius saat mengucapkannya.

"A-aku..." gagapnya, bingung antara menjawab iya atau tidak.

'_**Jika kau sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran seseorang, kau boleh percaya padanya.'**_

'Oppa, aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, bolehkah aku mencoba menerimanya.' Batin Ryeowook ketika dirinya teringat perkataan seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, entah sadar atau tidak gadis mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat dari namja di depannya.

"Gomawo, saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Ryeowook.

"Na..do.." jawab gadis itu gugup, ya ini yang pertama kalinya Ryeowook membuka hatinya untuk oranglain.

**Title : Blood and Destiny**

**Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya kimi^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, OOC, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : T (ganti rating).**

**Genre : Romance / hurt (mungkin) / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 6

Malam hari yang masih di terangi cahaya bulan, dua orang berbeda gender dan juga merupakan sepasang kekasih baru sedang berjalan-jalan di pertengahan kota Seoul , tengah malam hampir menjelang namun keramaian di tengah kota masih berlangsung seakan tidak ada jeda-nya, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dua insan yang di maksud sebelumnya berjalan bersisian sambil bergandengan tangan, senyum cerah di bibir tebal namja wolf itu melambangkan jika ia sedang berbahagia lain halnya dengan gadis cantik di sebelahnya walau hanya memasang wajah datar namun pancaran kebahagiaan tak luput di matanya.

"Kau lihat love, walaupun sudah menjelang dini hari tapi keadaan kota seakan tak pernah sunyi, banyak manusia-manusia yang masih berkeliaran." Celetuk namja tampan itu.

"Mungkin mereka ada yang bekerja di malam hari." Ucap Ryeowook seadanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa 'haus'?" tanya Kyuhyun, keduanya menoleh bersamaan tapi tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

Sapphire dan caramel bertemu.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu singkat, Kyuhyun menatap heran kekasihnya, dia merasa aneh karena Ryeowook seprti tidak menyukai darah manusia.

"Kau tidak suka darah mereka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan sang kekasih.

"Aku.. terbiasa meminum darah Appa atau Umma." Jawabnya agak malu, mungkin karena takut di sangka anak manja oleh namja tinggi itu.

"Jinja? Uhmm bolehkah aku memberimu penawaran love?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini sukses membuatnya berhenti tepat di dekat tiang lampu yang di depannya terdapat jembatan penyebrangan atau zebra cros.

"Penawaran?" kedua alis gadis cantik itu bertaut, bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kau boleh meminum darahku kalau kau mau." Katanya yang sukseas membuat gadis cantik itu terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Kau sudah gila, mana mungkin aku meminum darahmu." Sergahnya.

"Aku takan mati hanya karena darahku dihisap olehmu love, tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya atau mungkin tidak akan lagi meneruskannya.

"Tapi apa? memang jika aku meminum darahmu akan ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi, Kyuhyun menatap ragu kekasihnya.

"Lupakan, kajja kita ketempat yang lebih indah dan tenang." Kyuhyun menyeret Ryeowook menyebrangi jalan, Ryeowook memandang curiga kekasihnya dengan tanda tanya yang besar di kepalanya, entah hatinya merasa sedikit gelisah dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

'Apa maumu sebenarnya.' Batin Ryeowook menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya.

.

.

Pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari sungguh bagaikan batu permata yang berserakan jika di lihat dari atas gedung, Ryeowook memandang kagum pemandangan kota di bawahnya, dirinya kini berdiri tepat di sisi atap gedung pencakar langit yang lumayan tinggi, kedua lengan kurusnya bertumpu pada pembatas yang ada di sisi atap sedangkan di belakangnya sang kekasih kini tengah memeluknya.

"Kau suka melihat pemandangan di bawah sana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma apel di antara perpotongan bahu Ryeowook.

"Enghh.. i-iya." Desahnya, mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin bergairah di kecupnya bahu kekasihnya, menjilat lalu menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan sebuah jejak merah di antara bahu dan lehernya.

"You are mine, love." Bisiknya, Ryeowook semakin gelisah dan tak tenang, dirinya bukan tidak senang jika di perlakukan se-istimewa ini oleh kekasihnya, dirinya hanya takut, ya takut, takut hal yang dulu pernah di alaminya terulang kembali, meskipun ingatannya tentang kenangan itu masih samar namun tetap terasa melekat dalam benaknya.

"Berjanjilah.."lirihnya, bahu gadis itu sedikit bergetar, Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya yang masih berlangsung.

"..."

"Berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dibalikknya tubuh kekasihnya agar menghadap kearahnya lalu mencium gadis itu tepat di bibirnya, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan ketulusannya pada gadis itu lewat ciumannya.

"Aku berjanji percayalah..." Kyuhyun memeluk kekasihnya, "jangan pernah takut..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Ryeowook, "_Soba ni iru kara_*" bisiknya, entah darimana Kyuhyun bisa menemukan kalimat itu walau bukan berasal dari negaranya tapi Ryeowook sangat mengerti arti dari ucapannya.

Perlahan lengan kurus Ryeowook terangkat membalas pelukan kekasihnya, "Aku percaya," lirihnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah menangis sungguh walau dia sedang bersedih sekalipun bahkan saat seseorang pergi untuk selamanya dalam hidupnya Ryeowook tidak mengeluarkan airmata, bukankah vampire tidak bisa menangis, namun percaya atau tidak saat ini gadis itu tengah mengluarkan setitik airmata karena perasaan bahagia yang terlalu membuncah di hatinya.

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 dini hari Ryeowook sudah berada di depan rumahnya, sang kekasih masih setia menunggu Ryeowook sampai masuk kedalam rumahnya dari jarak jauh.

Cklek

Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Darimana saja kamu?" tanya sosok berbadan tegap dan kekar dari arah sofa ruang tamu, Ryeowook berhenti lalu menoleh dan mendapati sang Appa tengah duduk di sofa sambil belipat kedua tangannya, tatapan matanya tajam penuh intimidasi pada putri satu-satunya.

"Hanya bermain." Jawabnya singkat, Kangin mengeram.

"Jangan bohong pada Appa-mu, Wookie." Ujar sang Appa.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Elak gadis mungil itu, ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Lalu apa yang ada di lehermu itu?" Tanya Kangin telak, sontak tangan Ryeowook menutup kissmark pemberian kekasihnya.

"I-ini.. a-aku." Gugupnya, bingung harus menjawab apa pada Appa-nya sekarang, bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Katakan pada Appa, siapa namja itu, katakan!"

"..." Ryeowook bungkam seribu bahasa, berusaha setenang mungkin dengan menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kim Ryeowook!" bentak sang Appa sekali lagi, berharap agar kali ini anaknya mau menjawab, namun seolah terkunci Ryeowook tetap tidak mau membuka mulut.

"Ada apa ini, Wookie kamu sudah pulang nak?" Leeteuk menghampiri putrinya, Ryeowook masih mengangguk namun tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada sang Appa yang kini masih menatap tajam dirinya.

"Dengarkan Appa-mu baik-baik Wookie, siapapun namja yang sedang dekat denganmu saat ini jauhi dia, karena kamu sudah Appa jodohkan dengan Yesung." baik Ryeowook maupun Leeteuk sama terkejut mendengar kalimat mutlak dari sosok kepala keluarga di depannya.

"Kanginnie, apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanya Leeteuk tak paham.

"Sudah jelaskan, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Yesung." tegas sang kepala keluarga.

"Sirheo," lirihnya pelan, nafasnya memburu menahan segenap amarah yang bertumpu, kenapa Appanya tega sekali menjodohkannya dengan sosok yang tak pernah di cintainya, pikir gadis mungil itu.

Ryeowook menghentakan kakinya menuju kearah kamarnya, "Aku tidak mau."

Cklek brakk

Pintu di buka lalu di banting dengan keras oleh sang pemilik kamar hingga menimbulkan debaman yang cukup keras.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, anak kita jadi seperti itu lagi." Marah Leeteuk pada suaminya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sahut Kangin enteng, Leeteuk memandang sedih sekaligus kecewa pada suaminya.

"Padahal kupikir setelah kita pindah kemari akan memperbaiki hubungan kita dan Wookie, tapi sepertinya dia malah semakin menjauh dari kita, apa salahnya membiarkan dia memilih, Kanginnie. Jangan membuatnya semakin menjauh." Tangis Leeteuk akhirnya pecah, Kangin yang melihat itu menghampiri istrinya lalu memeluknya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, putri kita jadi seperti itu sejak..."

"Cukup, jangan di teruskan, jangan sampai dia mengingatnya." Leeteuk berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, ia ingin menumpahkan semua airmatanya tanpa harus di dengar oleh putri satu-satunya.

Kangin diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri, ia menatap nanar sosok istrinya yang kini sudah berada di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, matanya enggan terpejam walau sudah berusaha untuk terlelap kealam mimpi namun sesuatu seperti menahannya untuk tetap terjaga, Ryeowook mencoba mengubah posisinya yang terlentang menjadi menyamping namun usahanya untuk terlelap makin sulit, insomnia eoh.

"Aishh, kenapa aku malah makin sulit tidur." Di gerakan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh kepalanya.

Cring

Bunyi gelang yang masih melekat di pergelangan lengan gadis itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya, di tatapnya lekat-lekat gelang yang 2 hari lalu sempat di carinya dengan panik, kening Ryeowook mengerut begitu merasa ada yang ganjil dengan huruf di gelang itu.

"Kyu~wook?" gumamnya, ya tulisan yang dulu berhurufkan Ryeowook kini berganti menjadi Kyuwook dengan liontin berbentuk hati yang berada di antara Kyu dan Wook.

Seulas senyum hangat dan manis yang jarang di keluarkannya akhirnya muncul, seandainya orang-orang yang dekat dengannya melihat hal yang langka ini tentu mereka semua pasti akan terlonjak dan senang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyu," lirihnya menyebut nama pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, "Jal..jayo." tepat setelah ucapan itu berakhir Ryeowook tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan piyama yaang mewah tengah berdiri di sisi jendela yang terbuka menikmati cahaya rembulan yang menerpa dirinya.

"Bulan yang semakin cerah," ujarnya pelan, sekilas raut wajah datar kekasihnya muncul dalam bayangnya, "Jaljayo, love." Gumamnya.

.

.

Esok hari yang begitu terasa tenang dan damai, beberapa penduduk ada yang sudah beraktivitas ada pula yang masih bergelung di balik selimut mereka yang tebal dan hangat, yah mengingat ini adalah hari minggu jadi setiap orang bebas beraktivitas atau tidak di dalam rumah masing-masing.

Ting tong

Terdengar bunyi bel di depan pintu masuk keluarga Kim, Leeteuk yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi di temani oleh suaminya buru-buru keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

cklek

"Ne, nuguya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu, di depannya berdiri sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut ikal panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam, pipinya yang bulat mirip kue mochi terlihat semakin bulat kala tersenyum manis di depan Leeteuk.

"Annyeong, ahjumma perkenalkan nama saya Henry." Sapanya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, kamu siapa?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran, 'senyum itu, rasanya aku seperti pernah melihatnya.' Batinnya.

"Saya teman Ryeowook, ahjumma." Jawabnya riang yang alhasil membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Teman?" Henry mengangguk semangat.

"Siapa yang datang Umma?" nada dingin seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan putri satu-satunya keluarga Kim terdengar di belakang sang Umma.

"Ini katanya dia.."

"Oh my bestfriend Wookie." Henry nyelonong masuk begitu saja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud memeluk Ryeowook.

'Bestfriend?' inner sang Umma, pasalnya setau Leeteuk Ryeowook bukan orang yang suka bergaul dengan siapapun, ingat siapapun...

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, kitakan teman." Jawab Henry polos atau sengaja di buat-buat.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, "Aku sedang malas di kunjungi, kau pulang saja." Usirnya secara terang-terangan.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di kamarmu Wookie, kajja tunjukan padamu." Henry menyeret Ryeowook.

"Yaaakkk!" pekik Ryeowook keras.

Leeteuk yang masih di depan pintu keluar memandang nanar putrinya, 'Seandainya pada kami pun dia seperti itu. Wookie mianhae' batin sang Umma sedih.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ryeowook langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Henry tersenyum manis, "Mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku datang kesini atas nama seseorang."

Ryeowook mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Kim Kibum."

Deg

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya? Katakan padaku." Ryeowook mencengkram bahu Henry.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook menurunkan cengramannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju gantungan baju yang terdapat beberapa mantel yang tergantung, raihnya sebuah mantel, topi dan juga sebuah kacamata hitam yang biasa di pakainya.

"Ikut aku, kita bicara di tempat lain, palli." Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menyeret lengan Henry.

Tbc

Fiuhhh selesai juga...

Gimana readers kyuwooknya udah lumayankah? Hehehehe

oh ya di chap ini kimi sempet nyelipin kalimat sobani iru kara itu sama artinya dengan becouse i'm here.. hehehe terinfirasi dari lagu amadori yang judulnya sobani iru kara, kalau gaje harap di maklum...

thank's to

santysomnia, ryeoyun, dhia bintang, wook wook, ryeosun, ghaldabalqies, key yoshi, ryeofa2125, ryeong9yu, cloudsomnia88, ryeowhyun09, nishaRyeosomnia, ratu kyuhae, dhafaryeosomnia, lailalala istri ryeowook (kimi istrinya kyuhyun, hehe), khai ria, kim ryokie, guest 1, guest2, guest3, meidi96, kimparkshi1, byun hyerin, dheek enha1, sushimakipark, hanazawa kay, wookiepoopz, MyryeongKU.

Sampai ketemu lagi semuanya paipai

Review please^^


	7. Chapter 7

Suasana di pagi hari yang begitu sejuk di tambah sinar mentari hangat yang mulai naik, dua orang yeoja cantik duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang letak tempat duduknya berada diluar di temani dua cangkir coffe late yang sesekali di minum pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan Kibum..oppa?" tanya Ryeowook agak ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalnya sangat baik malah." Jawabnya sumringah, raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sendu.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, sebagian memoriku tentangnya hilang." Henry tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya begitu mendengar kalimat jujur dari gadis di depannya.

"Maksudmu, kau..."Henry menghentikan ucapannya karena ragu untuk meneruskannya.

"Ya aku memang mengalami amnesia, kata Appa dan Umma kepalaku terbentur karena di serang para hunter saat usiaku 15 tahun." Ujarnya sambil memandang jalanan di sekitarnya.

"Pantas saja kau lupa pada Kibum oppa." Ucap Henry.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?" Ryeowook menatap tajam Henry, dan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"Aku dongsaeng Kibum oppa, apa kau tidak ingat." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Ryeowook melebarkan kedua matanya.

**Title : Blood and Destiny**

**Disclameir : semua cast yang ada di sini bukan punya kimi^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, slight... , Haehyuk, Kangteuk, Sichul dll.**

**Warning : Vamfic, wolf:kyu, vamf:wook, crack pair, OOC, GS, aneh,gaje, typo (pasti ada), alur gaje, berantakan dll.**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre : Romance / hurt (mungkin) / fantasy/ supranatural.**

**Ini Cuma cerita fiksi semata dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah karangan author dan tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.. oke...**

**Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca KLIK BACK aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 7

Ryeowook memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota setelah keluar dari kafe, Henry pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah, obrolan mereka cukup panjang hingga keduanya baru menyadari jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 siang.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, di ingatnya obrolannya dengan Henry seputar namja yang bernama Kim Kibum yang ternyata dulunya adalah kekasihnya dan juga Henry yang merupakan adik tiri Kibum, 'pantas mereka berbeda marga' pikir Ryeowook, Kibum adalah kekasih Ryeowook, namja itu meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena menyelamatkannya saat ia di serang para hunter, entah apa yang terjadi usai pemakaman sang kekasih Ryeowook kehilangan ingatannya saat bertanya pada Appa dan Umma mereka hanya menjawab jika ia di serang para hunter lalu kehilangan ingatan, namun sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai suatu saat pasti akan tercium juga kan tepat 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu Ryeowook sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya yang ternyata sengaja menghilangkan seluruh memorinya, Ryeowook benar-benar shok, marah dan juga kecewa pada kedua orangtuanya, dan entah suatu kebetulan atau tidak Ryeowook juga menemukan sebuah buku bersampul ungu yang merupakan diari miliknya saat itulah perlahan ingatnnya mulai kembali yah walau tak seluruhnya.

Tiiinnnnn

Bunyi klakson mobil di samping Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan gadis cantik itu, gadis itu dengan tak acuhnya terus melangkah, sang pengemudi tampak tak mau menyerah di sejajarkannya mobil miliknya yang berwarna merah marun dengan sang gadis, terdengar bunyi siulan dari sang pengemudi yang membuat Ryeowook terpaksa menoleh kearahnya.

Tangan Ryeowook mengepal menahan kesal, siapa yang sudah berani menggodanya sang gadis menoleh, bibirnya terbuka siap menumpahkan segala makian namun sepersekian detik bibir sewarna cerry itu kembali terkatup kala melihat sosok tampan di balik kemudi itu.

"Hai~, sendirian saja nona cantik." Sapanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kupikir mahluk jejadian sepertimu tidak bisa mengemudikan sebuah lamborghini?" Ryeowook balas bertanya dengan nada malas sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Sang namja terkekeh, "Zaman sudah maju love, kajja naik mobilku, kita jalan-jalan di sekitar kota."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk kekasihnya, merasa tidak ada pilihan lain Ryeowook pun naik kedalam mobil kekasihnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja seperti yang kukatakan, kecuali ada tempat yang memang ingin kau singgahi." Ujarnya, Ryeowook berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kebioskop." Usulnya, Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Bioskop apa itu, apa sejenis tempat seperti hutan atau yang sering di gunakan untuk makan?" jika saja Ryeowook bukan orang yang pandai mengendalikan diri sudah pasti dirinya tersedak tiba-tiba atau menggeplak kepala kekasihnya saat mendengar kalimat kekasihnya yang polos atau memang udik.

"Kau tidak tahu bioskop?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Ne?" jawabnya.

"Kau bisa naik kendaran mewah dan tahu perkembangan zaman tapi kenapa gedung bioskop saja kau tidak tahu."

"Itu lain lagi, love. Aku hanya di ajari Appa-ku mengenai alat tranportasi saja tapi kalau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan manusia aku tidak tahu sama sekali." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Haah, ya sudah kalau begitu lajukan saja dulu mobilnya nanti jika aku menyuruhmu berhenti kau harus menghentikan mobilmu, arra."

"Ah ne." Kyuhyun mengidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukannya.

.

.

"Inikah yang di sebut bioskop, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi love, jika disini banyak manusia." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Memangnya ini di hutan tempatmu biasa bermain, ini duniaa manusia ingat, dunia yang penuh keramaian." Entah kenapa tangan Ryeowook gatal sekali ingin memukul kekasihnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu ramai, apa mereka tidak takut pada kita." Grrr ingin sekali Ryeowook menelan hidup-hidup kekasihnya.

"Memangnya sekarang kau sedang berwujud monster, tentu saja mereka menyangka jika kita sama dengan mereka dengan wujud kita yang sekarang, aigoo kenapa aku harus mengenal mahluk udik sepertimu, dan kenapa aku bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini." Ucapnya frustasi.

"Mianhae aku benar-benar tidak tahu, jangan marah ne." Bujuknya.

"Aku tidak marah..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, "Hanya saja, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Ya, tunggu aku love, mianhae jebal." Kyuhyun mengejar kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya kesal saja. Kajja kita harus membeli tiketnya."

"Apa itu tiket." Dan kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar melemparkan tas kecil yang di pegangnya tepat mengenai pelipis kekasihnya.

"Appo!" pekiknya sambil mengusap pelipisnya.

"Rasakan itu, huh." Ryeowook mengambil tasnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Suasana di dalam bioskop cukup menegangkan di tambah beberapa orang terutama yeoja ada yang menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat adegan demi adegan menyeramkan di layar lebar yang berada di depan sana, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya biasa saja saat melihat adegan-adegan yang sering mereka lihat di kehidupan nyata, hanya saja ada beberapa perbedaan menurut pemikiran mereka.

Satu jam lebih sepasang kekasih itu berada di gedung bioskop, kini keduanya keluar dari sana karena film yang di tontonnya sudah usai.

"Tadi itu lumayan menyenangkan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yah, hanya saja menurutku mereka terlalu berlebihan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau vampire tidaklah seburuk dan sejahat itu jika kau melihat aku dan keluargaku." Ungkapnya, rupanya film yang di tonton keduanya bertema vampire.

"Kau mungkin berbeda, ah selanjutnya kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya sang pangeran mengganti topik.

"Aku ingin pergi ke mall." Jawabnya.

"Mall, ap-" belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapannya Ryeowook buru-buru menutup mulut kekasihnya.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kuucapkan, arra." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih tertutup tangan kekasihnya.

Ryeowook melepaskan bekapannya lalu berjalan mendahului kekasihnya.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik bergummy smile duduk termenung di kursi taman, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya sebuah suara, Eunhyuk mendongak dan mendapati Heechul berdiri di depannya.

"Heenim eonnie? Ah, ne, aku memang senang menyendiri." Jawabnya, namun Heechul menangkap ada nada getir di setiap ucapannya.

"Boleh, aku duduk?" tanyanya lagi, Eunhyuk terkesiap.

"Ah ne, silahkan." Eunhyuk sedikit menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya untuk duduk di sisinya.

"Kenapa hanya sendiri? Mana kekasihmu."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menoleh cepat, "Aku belum punya kekasih." Ucapnya gugup sambil kedua tangannya meremas celananya.

"Jinja~, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang mengejar-ngejar dirimu, siapa dia eoh?" Heechul menubrukan bahunya dengan bahu Eunhyuk sambil menggoda , entah kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja merona.

"A-a..tidak ada yang mengejar-ngejar aku eon." Sangkalnya, yah walaupun saat ini ada yang selalu mengejarnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si serigala jejadian kurang ajar yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu, begitulah pikir Eunhyuk.

"Hahahaha... kenapa kau gugup sekali, ayolah cerita pada eonnie mu yang cantik ini." Rayunya dengan sedikit kenarsisan.

"Aku... aku hanya sedang meridukan seseorang saja." Lirihnya agak pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Heechul.

"Memangnya siapa yang sedang kau rindukan, heum?"

"Aku merindukan Umma-ku."

Seketika Heechul merasakan pernafasannya seperti terhambat bongkahan batu besar, keringat mengucur tanpa di sadari olehnya tak lupa wajahnya yang juga berubah sepucat mayat, keadaan itu terjadi secara bersamaan, apa...apa yang harus ia katakan.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Heechul berpacu kencang, namun sebisa mungkin yeoja cantik itu menetralkan semuanya, ya dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Umma?" Heechul mencoba bertanya dengan nada biasa walaupun terdengar sedikit gugup dan kaku.

"Ne,aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Eunhyuk mulai terisak, "Aku selama ini tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, 32 tahun aku hidup tanpa tau apa arti dan tujuanku selama ini."

Tangan Heechul terangat dan bergerak kearah rambut sang anak.

"Memangnya di mana Umma-mu?" Eunhyuk menggeleng tanpa di sadarinya kepalanya ia letakan di bahu Heechul.

"Selama 5 tahun aku berada di panti asuhan, lalu ada sebuah keluarga bermarga Park yang mengadopsiku, dan aku sekarang memakai marga mereka." Jelasnya, hati Heechul merasa teriris mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika ialah Umma kandungnya tapi sebuah kenyataan harus membuatnya bungkam untuk sementara waktu sampai ia siap untuk mengatakankan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Jika orang yang di depanmu ini adalah Umma-mu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku mungkin akan memberinya banyak pertanyaan, kenapa Umma membuangku, kenapa Umma tidak menginginkanku dan malah menitipkanku di panti asuhan, apa karena aku aneh, bahkan anak-anak di panti pun tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku." Sungguh hati Heechul menjerit dan menyangkal setiap ucapan putrinya, tidak dia bukan tidak menginginkan kehadiran putrinya justru dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya dan menginginkan keduanya hidup dengan layak walau harus berpisah.

"Mungkin Umma-mu melakukan semua itu karena memiliki alasan tertentu, apakah kau akan membenci Umma-mu jika kau suatu saat nanti benar-benar bertemu dengannya?"

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membenci seseorang yang telah melahirkanku, aku hanya marah dan kecewa padanya karena tega menelantarkanku sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini." Ungkapnya, ada rasa lega di hati Heechul setidaknya putrinya tidak akan membencinya.

'Terimakasih anakku, terimakasih karena kau tidak pernah membenci Umma-mu ini' batinnya, Heechul ikut terisak sambil memeluk putrinya.

.

.

"Love, bisakah kita berhenti dan beristirahat, ini sudah 3 jam lebih dan kita hanya berputar-putar saja di tempat ramai ini, apa kau tidak merasa lelah." Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, kurasa memang tidak ada satupun yang akan ku beli lagipula aku juga merasa lelah, kajja kita kembali kemobilmu." Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya, 'akhirnya' pikirnya llalu mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Mau kuantar pulang kerumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin pergi kesungai." Jawab Ryeowook santai.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana bersama-sama." Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan kekasihnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan tergesa-gesa di tengah hutan, ia ingin sekali berburu rusa hari ini, harusnya ia berada di kota namun karena keinginannya untuk berburu sangat kuat jadilah ia diam-diam pergi kehutan untuk berburu, setelah bertemu dengan Heechul tentunya.

Yeoja cantik itu kini sudah masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan, namun saat akan langkah kakinya bergerak kearah samping tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung jubahnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Lepaskan jubahku." Sembur yeoja bergummy smile itu sambil telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk seekor serigala yang berbulu agak kehitaman.

"Jangan kesana, di sana berbahaya." Peringat sang serigala, tersenyum miring sambil menatap sinis sang serigala.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, kau tau selama ini aku selalu menuruti naluriku, dan selama itu pula aku merasa baik-baik saja." Ketusnya.

"Aku serius berjalanlah kearah sini." Eunhyuk tak mempedulikan ucapan Donghae, yeoja itu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya..

srak

"Yak!" pekiknya lantang saat ia merasakan tubuhnya terperosok kebawah.

Sret

Grep

Sebuah tangan menggenggam kuat tangan Eunhyuk yang di raihnya sebelum terperosok.

"To-tolong aku." Eunhyuk meminta tolong, ada rasa sesal dalam dirinya karena ia tak mendengar ucapan sang serigala, eh mana serigala itu? Pikir Eunhyuk saat sadar jika yang menariknya bukan serigala melainkan tangan manusia, eh manusia? Eunhyuk mendongak lalu mendapati sosok tampan nan rupawan tengah menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Pegang kuat-kuat aku akan menarikmu." Ucapnya.

Deg

Suara ini bukankah, tidak mungkin, pikir Eunhyuk tak percaya jika orang itu adalah serigala kurang ajar yang selalu mengusilinya.

Tarikan kuat dari atas membuyarkan lamunan yeoja bergummy smile itu, kini ia sudah naik kembali dan langsung terduduk di atas tanah sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Gomawo, aku pikir ucapanmu hanya bualan." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada menyesal.

"Ne, lainkali apa pun yang di peringatkan oleh seseorang kau harus mendengarkannya." Donghae mengacak surai coklat kemerahan itu dengan gemas membuat yeoja bergummy smile itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Yak!" pekiknya sambil menepis tangan namja tampan di depannya, Donghae terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu yeoja galak di depannya.

"Kau lucu sekali." Ujanya dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat dirinya mendapatkan jitakan gratis di kepalanya.

"Rasakan itu huh." Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Donghae seraya ikut berdiri sebelah tangannya masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Berburu vampire, aku akan pergi kekota sekarang." Jawab Eunhyuk yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku ikut." Eunhyuk tidak menyahut yeoja berpenampilan namja itu meneruskan langkahnya di ikuti Donghae, jika saja kita perhatikan baik-baik Eunhyuk kini sedang memegang dadanya dengan wajah merona, terpesona sang serigala eoh.

.

.

.

Sepasang keasih itu kini sudah tiba di tempat tujuan keduanya mulai melompat lalu duduk di atas bau besar yang berada di tengah sungai.

"Langit masih sore, jadi kita tidak bisa melihat bulan purnama." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Yah, kita harus menunggu sampai langit gelap dan bulan muncul, tapi aku heran. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai bulan purnama?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat kearah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, "Kau tahu kalau serigala sangat menyukai bulan purnama, karena cahaya bulan purnama seperti memberi energi bagi bangsa kami (a/n : sumpah ini Cuma ngarang)."

"Tapi para manusia selalu berkata, jika bulan purnama muncul artinya para penyihir sedang berkumpul dan anak-anak di larang melihat keluar jendela atau mereka akan melihat para penyihir terbang menggunakan sapu-nya tepat di tengah bulan purnama."

"Itu hanya dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak agar mereka tidak tidur terlalu malam, memangnya kau pernah melihat ada penyihir terbang sambil melewati bulan purnama?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Tidak, yah walaupun mereka ada." Ryeowook menopang dagunya, pandangannya kini terfocus kedepan.

"Jangan mempercayai cerita aneh seperti itu, kecuali kau melihatnya secara langsung, ah lihat matahari mulai tenggelam." Kyuhyun mengalihkan suasana sambil menunjuk kearah matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, cahaya jingga langit sore kini mulai tergantikan dengan kegelapan malam perlahan purnama di langit sana mulai muncul dan memancarkan keindahan cahayanya.

Tak jauh dari sana sepasang rubby memperhatikan sosok cantik Ryeowook.

Tbc.

Akhirnya kelar juga... annyeong para readerrrr semuanya *peluk reader satu2 #dikroyok*...

Saatnya balasan review...

Ryeozaki : hai un,,, bhuu jahat wae baru sekarang reviewnya,,, pokoknya chap ini harus review #maksa*digebukin* ... di chap ini udah ada jawabannya tuh,,, kalau masalah kyuhyuk yang berpisah ntar ada full flassback dari heechul.. oke di tunggu reviewnya lagi #mukagalak...

Dhia bintang: itu sudah kejawab di chap ini.. makasih udah mampir...

CloudSnowest : wook dingin ada sebabnya kok... ini lanjutannya...

Ryeosun : fufufufu mereka emang selalu sweettt,,, hoho kyu emang pinter tuh... jawabannya di chap ini tuh walau belum full.. soal kibum juga udah taukan... hehehe

Key yoshi : yuhuuu mereka udah jadian,, iya nih si appa emang bikin sebel #dicekekkanginappa... hohoho soal heechul itu bisa di atur...

Ryeoyun : lha2 itu bunga eon jangan di buang2 dong T.T myflower #lebay...semua jawaban buat si hyun centil kayanya udah ada di chap ini.. yosh di tunggu reviewmu lagi... tagnya pasti nongol di fb-mu...

Guest : semua pertanyaanya sudah terjawab tuh di chap ini kecuali yang soal wook minum darah kyu itu nanti abakal di bahas lagi di chap depan mungkin... oke ini udaj lanjuttt

Lailatul magfiroh a.k.a lailalalala : hohoho dirimu review 2 x ya.. yo wiss rapopo #korbaniklanfb... kyuwook emang jadian kok... huhuhu di chap ini kyuwooknya udah panjang kan... yah yeppa pan di sini bukan jodohnya wook tuh,,,, huhuhu oke ini lanjutannya...

MyreongkU : hohoho agak aneh ya,, soal masalah wook yang minum darah kyu nanti di bahas lagi di chap depan... yang bikin wook jadi kayak begitu di sini udah di jawab kok.. ini kyuwook momentnya moga suka...

Dheek enha1 : kibum masalalu wook tuh... ini lanjutannya...

Cloudsomnia88 : wohohoho gomawo.. ne masalalu wook itu kibum... flashback kiwook nanti pasti ada kok...ini lanjutannya...

Guest : ini udah lanjut...

Nisha Ryeosomnia : kk kayaknya seneng banget nih orang.. hihihi.. jawaban atas pertanyaanmu sudah ada tuh di chap ini.. hoho kyuwook kan emang romantis dan saling mengingat jadi begitu deh...

Ghaldabalqies :anyyeong saeng... masha sih ini udah panjangkan,,, ne ywook mau di jodohin tuh tapi wooknya kagak mau... yah kang appa sama teuk umma main rahasia2an tuh.. kkk requestnya masih di pertimbangkan kok.. oke di tunggu kehadiranmu di review chap ini...

Kim RyeoChan : ne kibum emang masalalu wook...

Ryeofha 2125 : hahaha kayaknya yekyu emang bakal bertarung deh... kkk kibum mantannya wook tuh...

Hanazawa kay : ne kibum mantannya wook...

Zakurafrezee : hoho iya tuh kyu emang begitu #digetok... hohoho soal itu nanti bakal di bahas lagi...kibum mantannya wook tuh dan henry adiknya kibum ^^..

Sushimakipark : ini kyuwook momentnya...sosok berharganya kibum oppa tuh.. henry niatnya baik kok...

Meidi96 : hohoho penasaran juga dia,,, jawabannya di chap ini kok,,,

Khai ria : ini udah lanjut...gomawo

Regita 139 : wookmma kayaknya malu tuh di plototin kangin appa... yah kangin appa kan ikut2an jaman siti nurbaya #lha... rate m ya,,, kimi mikir2 dulu kayaknya hahahahaha takut gagal sih... gomawo...

WookiePoopz : ya tuh mereka selalu meshra... ini jawaban buat pertanyaanya udah ada kan hohoho... ini lanjutannya

Fiuh selesai juga,,, mianhae kalau misalnya telat terus ada yang merasa kagok oz kimi tadi nyempilin a/n di dialognya... oke buat semuanya makasih bila mau mampir lagiii.. buat reader dan silent reader sampai ketemu lagi..

Review^^


End file.
